Alpha school and Omega
by ShadowsOfLoneWolves
Summary: Kate has gone to teach Alpha school and Humphrey is left alone with his friend Sergio he doesn't want her to go, but she had no choice. She leaves to alpha school and he leaves with his friend what will both of them do without each other? (This is a continuation of The Lone Wolf created by me. You should probably read that if you want.)
1. Chapter 1 Alpha School and Human

Sergio: "Hey guys what's up Humphrey encouraged me to do another Alpha and Omega fanfiction serise, so i'm going to do what he said."

Humphrey: "Yeah you better listen."

Sergio: "Shut the the fuck up."

Humphrey: "Well shit you don't need to be mad."

Sergio: "Whatever get me some water and, after i'm done with this i'm going to play Tokyo Jungle alright."

Humphrey: "Alright whatever you say. Oh and make it about me having sex with Kate. It felt so good that day."

Sergio: "Yea, but you were to worried about me."

Humphrey: "Just get on with the story you ass."

Sergio: "Fine Enjoy."

* * *

It was about the day the pups have grown up and can now go to alpha school Humphrey was worried about Fang because he couldn't go.

And Kate had to leave to Alpha school too, to train the pups that are going there this year.

Humphrey's POV

"Kate how long is this going to take for you to come back with the pups?" I asked having a sad look on me not wanting her to leave.

"Don't worry Humphrey. I'll be fine. You can go hang out with Sergio he's coming by today around dusk." Kate smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Humphrey. Always know that I do."

I felt Kate's soft warm fur and never wanted to let go put day light was burning.

"Um Humphrey?"

"Yes Kate?" I said smiling and closing my eye's.

"You can let go now." I quickly let go and smiled shyly and embarrassed of what just happened.

She let out a giggle, which was the best giggle I heard from her.

"Sorry about that." I chuckled.

"Well I have to go know Humphrey meet Sergio on the human tracks he'll be waiting." Kate started to walk away heading towards the sun.

I starred at her ass wanting to look at it all day, but got interrupted by my dad bumping his shoulder to mine.

"Stop staring that's disrespectful." He said staring right at her ass.

"Why can you do it, but I can't?" I said with an annoyed voice.

"Because I can't get laid anymore looking like this." He said while walking off.

'Sometimes I can really hate you dad.' I told my self in my head.

I walked off to the human tracks and waited for him for about two hours and it turned dusk.

"Man when will he get here?" I asked my self. When I said that the train appeared and made a complete stop.

"Just in time."

Sergio came out and walked towards me.

"So how did it go watching your wife leave you for the first time?" He asked laughing at me.

"Whatever asshole come here and give me a hug." I said and jumped on him.

He hugged me back then placed me down.

"Wow you grown older since last time."

"Yea I guess you can't call me a kid anymore."

I smiled and wanted to say whatever, but something else popped in mind.

"Just because you drive a car doesn't make you a cool guy or a teen kid. It's the way you act."

Sergio smiled and laughed a bit and responded, "That's why you're a kid too. Lets go kid."

I smiled and we walked into the forest into the human roads.

"Why are we here?"

He looked at me nervous and said, "I didn't have enough money for the stupid train."

"Then how the hell are we going to get over there?" I yelled at him.

He placed his hands in a calm down motion and explained. "Calm down! We are going to hop onto the train. Free ride right. You gotta live that yolo life."

I nodded, but if we were going to get there in time then I would be alright with it.

"Alright lets go the train just took off climb this building and jump off the roof to get onto the train alright." He explained making motions with his hands and fingers.

"I know and stop doing that i'm not a little kid."

"Well you act like it."

We then climbed the building and got on top of the roof.

"Ready?"

"Yea ready." I said nervously.

We both jumped making it onto the train.

"See not that hard lets get inside now they already took tickets probably." He said crouching towards the train door.

4 hours later.

Kate's POV

The only thing that sucked about Alpha school is not seeing Humphrey and mating season is going to pass and Humphrey wasn't going to be there for him to make her stop from being in heat.

This year is going to suck she couldn't handle the itch she was going to have.

"I should have told Humphrey about this before I left. I need to mate with a girl hope he doesn't get mad." I whispered to myself.

I heard snapping a snapping twig behind me and turned back and saw a reddish, brownish color pelt (fur). "Garth I know it's you."

He jumped at me which I easily dodged and countered it by punching him on his side and flipped him over, and then pounced on him.

I opened my mouth and placed my jaws on his neck." There you would have been dead."

I took my jaws off his neck and closed my mouth.

"How did you know it was me?" Garth said looking at me with a smile.

"Magic." I said smiling back.

I got off him and saw the moon light begin to fall.

"It's time to get to the other park." Garth explained and I followed him down the mountain we were on top.

I looked sad, but had a fake smile until I had a flashback of Humphrey.

I quickly shook my head and started thinking about all the pups there would be there.

Garth kept walking until he saw me slow down and fall behind. "Kate? You feeling alright?"

"Yea... Yea i'm alright just thinking about the pups and how nervous it's going to be." I smiled and he responded.

"Tell me about it."

We kept walking for about 30 more minutes and arrived at the park.

There were about 30 pups there being alphas 40 being betas 20 deltas and the rest are at home being pups, parents, or omegas.

My dad still had Humphrey and omega even though he has proven himself to my dad that he has the skill.

I walked toward the instructor's and teacher's den and headed inside and found my room that I kept for myself. The den was inside a mountain making it large from the inside and was like a hotel, but a bit smaller.

The pups had the same, but their's were two times larger.

I fell onto the floor and slept uncomfortable, because Humphrey would always cover from the cold or help her go to sleep with ease.

Sergio's POV

I watched as Humphrey laid down sleeping the roof slowly turned into glass, so we could see the moon.

"I could stare at the moon the whole night." I said to myself smiling and admiring it's beauty.

Humphrey laid there with a smile on his face and I just stared at the moon.

After a few minutes they talked into the microphone and told us all to get off the train.

I picked up Humphrey and carried him, but carried him facing to the ground, so I wouldn't see his junk.

We got home and I opened the door and walked to my room having my sister, brother, and mom asleep. (My dad and mom have separated so yea). I also opened the door to my room and laid him down.

I was tired and had a long day, so I changed into my comfortable clothes and slept on the ground. I placed Humphrey on my bed, and wrapped him in a blanket in the cold night.

I laid down not preparing anything to lay on, or sleep with and just slept on the floor.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this is the continuation of the first one The Lone Wolf by me so yea.( I keep saying that, but who cares aka I mean so yea.) Date: 05/13/2014 Time: 11:44 p.m. I'm out Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unknown

**Chapter 2 Unknown**

* * *

**Sergio: "Humphrey! Humphrey!"**

**Humphrey: "What do you want?"**

**Sergio: "Where the fuck where you?"**

**Humphrey: "Your mom's house."**

**Sergio: "Fuck you, just because we are at my mom's house doesn't mean shit."**

**Humphrey: *Laughs***

**Sergio: *Grabs Humphrey and picks him up***

**Humphrey: *Continues to laugh***

**Sergio: * Opens balcony door and lifts Humphrey over the balcony and ties him on a rope***

**Humphrey: *Stops laughing* "WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**Sergio: "Who's laughing now, i'll just leave you here. Oh and by the way the rope is about to break."**

**Humphrey: "You fucker. Get me down from here!"**

**Sergio: "Your wish is my command." *Grabs knife and cuts rope making Humphrey fall.* "You done making jokes?"**

**Humphrey: "Yeah I am."**

**Sergio: "Good now get back up here and i'll start the dame story."**

**Humphrey: "Asshole."**

**Sergio: "Enjoy the story."**

* * *

Sergio came back with Humphrey still asleep with his blanket wrapped around him. He walked towards Humphrey smiling. He didn't wake him up, instead he let him sleep.

Sergio's POV

I walked out of the room after making sure Humphrey was alright, and left to the kitchen.

The door opened and I completely ignored it taking of the peanut butter from the cabinet, and the jelly from the refrigerator.

"Hey Bianca." I said talking to my sister.

"Hey Jr. Why you awake so early?" She asked rubbing the sleepiness from her eye.

"I wanted to make something to eat." I replied.

"Oh." She stared at the jelly and knew what I was making."Really, you're still a kid."

"Their's nothing wrong with being a kid, and you're just jealous that I can drive a car at age 15." I exclaimed.

She looked at me with a whatever look.

"So what about Humphrey how's he doing?"

"He's fine just worried about him."

"Why you worried at least he's not a girl. Then you would have been in trouble."

"True cause then he would be in heat in three more months."

"Well i'm going back to sleep."

"You mean Hibernate."

"Yea Hibernate."

"You literally sleep until afternoon at 2 p.m." I said closing the cap to the peanut butter and the jelly at the same time.

She left to her room and I have made two, but only for myself. Soon I would have to leave to hunt for Humphrey's food.

I walked back to my room and sat on the chair I use for playing. I just stared at Humphrey eating both of the sandwiches that I made.

After several minutes I got tired on waiting for Humphrey to wake up, so I stood up and picked up a plastic bat from the left right corner next to the t.v.

Humphrey was sleeping soundly until now. I carried the bat and slammed him with the bat, and woke up scared and kept hitting him while saying. "Wake your bitch ass up."

"For fuck sakes stop." He said getting annoyed and I stopped.

"Next time wake up on time." I said dropping the plastic bat on the floor.

"Alright were we going?"

*face palm* "We're hunting retard."

"For what?"

"Are you fucking kidding your food, or do you want to starve to death?"

Humphrey was thinking. "Hmmmm I would rather starve."

I picked the bat again and hit him hard again.

"Alright let go then." He said getting even more pissed.

I opened the door to the house and Humphrey followed. We both left going to the near by forest we had next to us.

"We need to hurry, because I don't have a hunting license today it expired two weeks ago." I said staring down to Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV

"Alright whatever we're we going?"

He pointed toward north-west and started walking towards the herd of deer.

"What kind of deer are we hunting?"

"Sika deer there not that rare so they will let us hunt it. Do you still know the plan from last time?"

"Of coarse how can I forget." I said smiling

He smiled back and began heading towards North-West.

Kate's POV

I woke up two minutes before Garth, so I took advantage and ran toward the river to wash up the mud that I had that was in the den.

"Stupid mud. AUGHH this is annoying." I said trying to get the mud from my back.

I slipped on a rock and landed on my back.

Then I quickly remembered something quickly.

Kate's mind

When she was young this was the waterfall that had killed many wolves before and she was in the water.

Out of her mind and back to her POV

"Oh no." The current had pushed her and broke her balance when she was trying to get up.

"Sh-" I was pulled into thee current and my body fell into the water.

I pulled myself up from the water and seeing the rapids. "HELP ANYONE HELP." I screamed for help.

Then a tree bark showed up and grabbed it, but was slippery and my paws just slipped by.

The first rapid came and I fell and hit a rock and heard a big crack from my body.

The second rapid soon came one by one they came and broke more of my bones until the last rapid came and hit me on the head, and my vision faded, but not completely.

I thought of Humphrey and my children for the last time and said, "I love you Humphrey and don't forget about me."

Garth's POV

30 minutes earlier.

I woke up and saw some one leave my den. Thinking it was my dad, so I didn't care and stood up to walk to Kate's den.

Her den was a few minutes up, so I just walked there, and was also greeted by everyone.

I got to here den, but she wasn't there. "Hmm I think she was the one outside my den."

I had good hearing, so I could tell if something was wrong that no normal wolf could.

So I left the den and followed her scent, and ran toward he scent trying to find her.

Her scent lead me to the waterfall, but something confused me. She wasn't here until I heard her

"HELP ANYONE HELP!"

"Kate she's in trouble." I ran down the river and saw her going down the rapids, but they were to fast. "No Kate!" She didn't hear anything, and the last rapid approached her.

Kate's POV

After I said that the water carried me off the water and throwing me into the air, and began flipping and heading towards the ground I saw the ground come closer and closer and closed my eyes accepting my fate.

Until something pushed me to the side and landed on top of me.

I opened my eye's seeing who it was. I looked up and saw someone I didn't believe who it was.

"You alright Kate." He said tears falling from his eye's and I just stood there watching him.

"I thought I lost you." He got off me and I spoke out.

"How'd you find me?" I looked up and saw Garth coming down the boulders and approached me and the wolf.

The wolf got off and he saw who he thought it was.

"Humphrey?"

"It's not Humphrey." He said whipping his eye.

But the weird thing was that he looked just a like to Humphrey. Was it who I think it was

* * *

**Hey guys i'm back and this is the end of this chapter thanks so much for reading and if you have time please leave a review if you would like took me a long time for me to figure out how to make this story. Date: 05/14/2014 Time: 05:29 p.m. I'm out later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Something Wrong

**Sergio: "Fuck you stupid alligator."**

**Humphrey: "What happened?" *Looked at me with a confused face.***

**Sergio: "Stupid alligator killed me on Tokyo Jungle." **

**Humphrey: "How long did you last?"**

**Sergio: "44 years. Playing as you."**

**Humphrey: "What about me."**

**Sergio: "I'm playing as you anyways i'm going to write the story a bit early alright get me those chips on the counter of the kitchen I need to cool off."**

**Humphrey: "Fat ass."**

**Sergio: "Hey i'm only fat on the inside i'm actually skinny from the outside I weigh about 110."**

**Humphrey: "That's why I only weigh about 20 or so."**

**Sergio:"Whatever enjoy the story."**

**Ch. 3 Something wrong**

* * *

Kate's POV

"How'd you find me?" I looked up and saw Garth coming down the boulders and approached me and the wolf.

The wolf got off and he saw who he thought it was.

"Humphrey?"

"It's not Humphrey." He said whipping his eye.

But the weird thing was that he looked just a like to Humphrey. Was it who I think it was.

"Humphrey's brother? Are you Humphrey's brother?" I asked but I felt stupid even though they told me his pack died by the wolves.

"Hey how'd you know?" He replied.

"How did you survive the attack?"

"I didn't I wasn't there. I was born 3 months before Humphrey, but since i'm an beta I came to train these pups how to be betas."

"How old are you?" I asked not trying to be rude.

"Exactly 4 years today is my birth-day, and I can see my brother made a right choice with you. Perfect lady for a fun guy. If you know what I mean."

I laughed knowing what he mean't his 'wolf' size, but how would he know.

"How would you know about his size though?"

"I caught him once on accident washing up. Not a pretty sight for me, but for you it's different." He winked at me.

I giggled knowing he knew what we did.

"So were are the pups?"

"They're here, but they are all alphas except Fang he needed to be an omega."

"Oh well i'll leave you to that I need to leave now."

I saw him started to walk away, but I didn't know something. "Hey what's your name?"

He turned back. "Thought you'd never ask my name is and by the way call Humphrey Itzal Badar lets see how he would react."

"Um alright i'll try to remember."

I ran towards the den happy that Humphrey's brother had saved me. I kept jogging and headed towards my dad's den.

Winston's POV

I heard what happened to Kate those rumors spread like a wild fire. The second it happens it spreads.

I was grateful, but didn't know Aqua what Humphrey's brother.

"Dad may I come in?"

"Sure Kate you may enter."

"Dad I need to talk to Humphrey and now I must leave, but will be back before the training starts."

"Sure Kate be on your way I understand."

She was surprised I didn't say no, but I understood why she wanted to see him so I let her.

Humphrey's POV

We finished hunting and laid 4 Sika deer on the floor and 1 pig.

"How did you get the pig?" I asked but he just stared at me for a while.

"I accidentally kicked the shit out of it."

I started laughing, but he quickly stopped me.

"No dude look I really did."

I walked up to the pig and there was shit coming out of its ass.

"Eww. That shits nasty." I said and we both broke out laughing.

He waited on me to eat while he turned on his flashlight making sure there weren't any predators around.

About 3 hours later it became dark and I finished the sika deer.

It was now time to go back. "How long do you think Kate will be in alpha school?" I asked wondering.

"Umm probably about 3 months and a week. So during mating season she will come back."

I looked at him wondering of the things she might do to me and who she was going to do it with.

He noticed me thinking and cheered me up. "Don't worry Kate will never do that to you I promise. She'll probably hold it in until you get back."

"Alright thanks. I think you're right."

We started walking back and I was thinking about what we are going to do tomorrow. At least we know were the sika deer are at to find them without having to look for them for about an hour.

We finally got back to the house and Sergio opened the door, and we both entered.

He headed for the kitchen first making sure nothing was wrong and took an apple and washed it.

Then we walked to his room, while he was eating the fuji apple.

"Looks good. Mind if I take a bite?" I asked wondering what he would saw.

He looked at me and bit the one more time.

"Here you can have to rest." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks bro."

I finished the apple and spit out the seeds in the grey trash can next to the plastic bat.

"Hey!" I said and he turned back. "Don't hit me with that bat again asshole."

He smiled and just said, "Fine whatever. Just get in bed."

"That's what your mom told me."

"You want to fall again?"

"I'm good." I said knowing he would do it.

I laid down and he wrapped me in the blanket. "Good night Humphrey."

"Night Sergio." I said and he turned of the lights and began to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed I began making this yesterday at around 12 a.m , but had to go to bed. So I began like 30 minutes before 5:20 so at 4:50. Date: 05/15/2014 Time: 05:27 P.m. Later guys see you tomorrow. And leave a review for how I did, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Right Turn Part 1

**Sergio: "Ughhhhh I feel so fat. Those god dame ice creams are so good though."**

**Humphrey: "I told you, you were fat."**

**Sergio: "What ever, but someone gave me an idea for what to do for this story it is quite a story. I think you'll like it."**

**Humphrey: "What is it about?"**

**Sergio: "You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy the story."**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Right Turn :) Part 1**

Humphrey's POV

I woke up to Sergio hitting me with the stupid bat again, but this time I got really angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me you said you wouldn't." I yelled, but noticed something wrong.

It wasn't Sergio, or his sister. It was his brother I didn't know his name. Nor did I want to ask his name He looked a bit scary.

He stopped knowing I was awake. "Lets go my annoying brother told me to wake you up." He said with a low deep voice.

I stood up and stretched my legs to feel them come to life again.

"Where we going?" I asked, but I had no answer.

"Hello. Sergio's brother. Hel-" I got interrupted by him and said. "Keep it down stop howling and barking like a retard. I then remembered that Sergio and Felix were the only humans that could see me.

"I'm taking you to the car he's waiting there." He said. He was about 21 years old, yet he had no other home to live in.

I guess he was just living here for a bit.

The car he had was an Infiniti G35 grey with black rims. It was a good looking car.

We just opened the door and we headed out for the car.

Then we started to walked down the stairs and kept walking to the car.

We finally got to the gate to get to the driveway.

"Humphrey over here." A low voice called.

I turned to see Sergio and ran towards him. "Ready to leave?"

I knew I had to go back to the pack.

"Yea i'm ready to go back."

We both smiled and his brother just walked back to the house.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He can't find the perfect house he wanted, so he's staying here until then."

"Alright then."

He unlocked the car and opened the drivers seat. "Get in." He said.

I jumped in and walked over to the passenger's seat right next to his.

He sat down and closed the door. "Need something to eat before we leave?"

I was thinking, but something took over. We both heard a growl from my stomach.

I looked up and smiled nervously. "Well a little snack wouldn't hurt right?"

He laughed at me and started the engine. "I'll buy you something like deer meat at the store alright." I shook my head in agreement, and we took off.

We stopped at the store and told me to stay in the car, and closed the door.

Sergio's POV

"Stay in the car alright. They don't allow pets or animals." He nodded and I closed the door and started walking to the store.

When I reached it. I went toward the meat section and saw the deer meat.

"This must be enough." I looked at it and picked it up, soon when I was walking a girl bumped into me scared out of her life.

She was looking at a strange man holding a blade in his hand. "Shit." I said taking the girls hand and running towards the exit.

I took out ten bucks and ran past the cashier and threw it to him. "Sorry in a rush!" The man with the blade followed us.

The lady slipped and fell and I turned back and grabbed her hand again, but this time I placed her on my back.

Holding her legs making sure she wouldn't fall and got to the car and saw Humphrey and gave him the signal to go to the back seat.

He immediately did and when I got close enough to the car. I opened the car and threw her in the passenger's seat and I started the car and closed the door and sat down.

I backed up and hit the man with the knife, but then accelerated to loose the man chasing us.

"What happened in there." He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Here." I passed him the meat and he started eating the meat.

She looked at me. "Who are you?" She asked.

I looked at her and back to the road. "My name is Sergio and this is Humphrey. My wolf."

She looked back and Humphrey still eating the deer she didn't look fact she looked interested in him.

"A wolf that can talk and you're talking back." She smiled.

"What? You can understand him?"

"Of coarse. I'm one of those people too. There's about 2% in the whole world that people can understand animals." I looked surprised, but back to the task at hand.

"Who was that in there. The one that tried to kill you?" I asked. Her smile went away, but answered.

"He was my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him because he went crazy."

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"No need to. Where you heading?"

"Jasper Park Canada. I'm taking Humphrey home." I said

"Oh well that's to bad. Does he have a mate?" She asked.

Humphrey looked up finishing up the deer and cleaning his muzzle.

"Yea I do have a mate. Her name is Kate." Humphrey responded.

She giggled. "You missed a spot." and took her hand and rubbed it under his chin.

"Thanks." He smiled.

I turned to be on the freeway and started speeding up to 85.

"You have a nice car. What kind is it?" She asked.

"It's an Infiniti G35 2006."

"It's pretty old, but it works."

I sped up to 120 and dodged all the cars in my way.

"Yea. My baby still works." As I started rubbing the car and slowed back down to 85.

We didn't say another word until I remembered. "Oh what is your name?"

"My names Cristal." I stared at her in confusion.

"Hmmm weird I heard that name before. It was when I was young 3-7. Until I was in a coma for about a year."

"Really I had a friend that was in a coma. He had the same name as you, but I haven't seen him since. I should visit him someday again."

"When's the last time you seen him?" I asked.

"About 2 years ago." Cristal said.

"Wow. It's been a while since you've seen him."

"I know." Her smile didn't last and faded. "I don't know what happened to him. Can you take me to the hospital please?"

"Sure thing which one?"

"Corona Regional Medical Center."

Weird that was the one I was in. Maybe he lived here too.

The hospital was on the next exit, so I stopped at the hospital and entered the hospital with her and waited.

She came out crying and ran towards me and hugged me.

I stood in shock, but hugged her back.

"Hey what happened?"

"He's been gone for about 2 years now."

I stood there hugging her tighter and letting her cry on my shoulder.

A few minutes passed and we separated the hug. "Thanks for bringing me her."

"No problem. Here i'll take you home."

"No. It's alright i'll go with you to return Humphrey. I want to know you better."

"Alright lets go." I said. I was sad to hear what happened to the friend she had in here.

We exited the hospital and entered the car.

"Took you long enough." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey not the time." I replied getting angry. He then looked towards Cristal.

"Oh i'm sorry."

She got in and began to drive towards Canada.

10 hours later

Cristal and Humphrey were asleep and I was still driving.

"About an hour longer and we will reach Jasper." I whispered to myself.

I looked at Cristal that had been sleeping and the full moon was hitting her. I smiled and admired her beauty.

I then turned towards the road again and saw the 'Welcome sign' for Canada.

30 more minutes left of driving and I would rest of driving.

My eyes felt like if they were going to crash land on the bottom of my eye lids and I would go to sleep.

I stood awake until I got to Jasper. "Finally we're here." I said and closing my eyes to fall to sleep it was 4 in the morning.

4 hours past when I was woken up by Cristal and Humphrey.

"What? Something wrong?"

"There's a bear outside the car." Cristal said and Humphrey pointed outside my window.

"Okay when I say run head for the pack i'll distract him. Just follow Humphrey alright Cristal."

They nodded. "Run!"

I opened the door first and slammed the bear in the head and threw him off balance and then they ran towards the pack.

I then followed then bringing the bear just close behind me.

It felt like and hour, but then I reached the pack and screamed for help 4 alpha's came along and fought off the bear behind me.

"Thanks for the help. Where's Humphrey?" They pointed at his den and saw Cristal, Kate, and Humphrey there.

I entered. "Hey guys anything changed while I was gone?" The three came to me and tackled me down and hugged me. "Don't ever do that again." They all said in unison.

I smiled and agreed. "Well we need to get out of here later Humphrey and Kate. Come on Cristal I need to take you home." She smiled and we said our good-byes and left.

"Hey do you know how to drive." I asked.

"Yea why?"

"I need you to drive i'm dead from all that driving last night."

She giggled and we finally arrived at the car.

I opened the drive's seat. "Ladies first." She got in and I closed the door and walked to the other side of the care and got in.

I gave her to keys and she started the car.

Humphrey's POV

Kate and I were talking and she said we needed to take a walk.

"Alright lets go to the river first. I need to wash up."

We left to the river behind howling rock and Kate started talking.

"Hey umm I need to tell you something."

I smelt something sweet coming from Kate wondering what it was then I thought back to Sergio telling me something about Kate.

Flashback

Sergio:"You do know Kate is probably going through heat right."

Humphrey:"Yea you told me already."

End of flash back

"Kate are you in heat?" Kate giggled, and tackled me to the ground.

"Maybe just a little. But I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want more pups to take care of."

I heard something in the bushes far away, but since I was an omega I ignored it. I got back up and we started talking about the wedding we were going to do. Since we never mad one because I was always busy or gone.

Hunter's POV

"Alright these two are perfect. We need to test out the new bullet we made for these kinds of animals. Ready?" I asked and loaded the magazine in the gun, and pointed at the female.

"Ready." Said my partner.

"Good."

* * *

**Hello sorry for the cliffhanger, but this leaves you guys still tuned for the next chapter. Maybe, but anyways leave a review of what you think is going to happen, and I was thinking if any of you guys would want to put one of your wolves inside my story just give me a p.m. and say that you want a wolf in my story and I will add it the way you make it.**

**Wolf Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Fur Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Position (Like Omega, Alpha,Delta,Beta,or Pup):**

**Personality:**

**Person He likes:**

**Person He hates:**

**Friends:**

**If you guys would like to. You don't have to, but I ran out of idea's for other wolves to place in the story. Date: 9:49 P.m Time:05/16/2014 I'm out later.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Right Turn Part 2

**Humphrey: "What the fuck I thought I was going to like that story! You're going to kill Kate!"**

**Sergio: "Tough Luck for you and plus don't put all your eggs in one basket."**

**Humphrey: "What the hell does that mean!"**

**Sergio: "Don't put all your resources in one possibility."**

**Humphrey: "So you want me to calm down."**

**Sergio: "Yes now can I start the story."**

**Humphrey: "Fine."**

**Sergio: "Enjoy."**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Right Turn Part 2 **

Hunter's POV

I pointed my rifle to the female wolf and steadied.

"On my mark." My partner said.

I grinned and waited in the bushes about 10 yards away from them.

"Fire."

I shot and the bullet was quiet. They didn't hear anything and it hit the female.

I heard a yelp from the female. "Yes it worked."

Humphrey's POV

Kate and I were talking until she yelped. "Kate? Kate you alright?"

She landed on the ground and slowly got up. I looked around her and saw something.

It was a bullet that barely pierce her. It looked like the tranquilizer, but had words on them.

Which said,'Heat Source'.

I sniffed the air once again and I smelt Kate's sweet smell again, but it was more noticeable and had a stronger scent.

Kate turned to Humphrey and put a sly smile. "Kate you're in heat. It's taking over you."

She just kept smiling. "Come on Humphrey just one more time please."

I then got tackled by Kate and pulled me in to a kiss. A very passionate kiss.

We pulled away, and she waited for an answer. "Well fine only this time."

It's when we began.

Rated M scene Sex involved. :P

Kate smile grew and started kissing me on my chest making her way down.

Before she got all the way down to my 'wolf'. It started to get bigger by the second.

Making her way down she felt something on her chest area, and looked down.

"Well someone else is exited." She then got to my wolf and I was awaiting pleasure.

She licked the tip, and that sent a small amount of pleasure, but not enough.

Soon enough she placed her whole mouth on it bobbing up and down. Now this sent me a lot of pleasure. While she was doing that I felt like I was getting closer to my climax.

"Kate I'm getting closer. Don't stop." With that see began going faster. Having more pleasure then ever before.

I was then holding my climax in and I couldn't hold it in for much longer. "Here it comes."

My climax was then released in her mouth. She took her mouth off and coughed for a second.

She cleaned off the cum off of me and some off her face.

I was panting and laid there on the ground. "Ready for round 2?" Kate asked.

"Yea.. just...give me a second." We waited for a minute.

"Alright i'm ready." She turned so I could see her ass and her tail flipped up. I could see her women hood. I mounted her and slipped my wolf into her women hood.

I started thrusting slowly in and out. She began to scream, and I stopped. "You alright?"

"Yea just keep going."

I began and started slowly, and after awhile her screams of pain turned into screams of pleasure.

I began going faster and felt my dick growing larger inside her.

"Humphrey... faster." I went as fast as I could and she was moaning like crazy.

With her moaning it pleasured me, and the faster I went it pleasured her.

"I'm going to." Kate was then interrupted by her body juices coming out. I quickly got out and licked the spots her climax was at.

I finished and slid my dick into her pussy again and began thrusting again.

I began fast and this time my knot went inside faster.

It pleasured the both of us and felt my climax growing.

"I'm going to cum Kate." After a while my climax was at the entrance of the door.

I pulled out and came on her.

"I would rather not have other pups."

We both smiled and also landed on the ground.

After a while of panting we both fell asleep. "Thanks for the pleasure."

I heard and smiled.

End of Sex scene.(This is my first one so don't hate. :P)

Cristal's POV

I was driving and all I could think of was my friend Sergio. Not the one next to me, but I think he looks kinda cute.

I giggled and faced back to the road. It was an empty road. I looked down to the radio and saw there was an old cd in there.

"Wow he still has these."

He woke up and asked where we were at.

"Were in Washington." I said.

"Oh well if you want to hear music go for it. I'm not sure you'll like it though."

"Who cares it's music right." I smiled at him and turned on the radio.

The first song was Walk Alone by Green Day.

"Oh I heard this song when I was 12 years old."

"Really." He asked.

"Well yea."

I started to sing along to it and then the song changed.

Next was Whispers In The Dark by Skillet.

"Why do you have old songs?" I asked giggling.

"Well I really haven't heard new songs. I've been under a rock this whole time remember."

"Oh yea you were in a coma." I said and my smile went away.

"Don't worry. If you want i'll take the wheel for now."

I stopped and we switched sides.

"So how did your friend get into a coma?"

"I don't know they never told me."

"Oh well you should ask them tomorrow. I'll take you to your house. Where is it?"

I gave him my address and he took me there.

It took about 4 hours to get to my house.

When we got there I gave him my phone number. "I'll call you tomorrow alright."

He nodded and I closed the door and walked towards my house.

Sergio's POV

I started the car again and drove away from her house.

It took about 20 minutes to get to my house, and when I got there I went towards my bed and checked my phone.

I added her phone number to my contacts and turned it off. I then fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, and if you want to send me any other characters then i'm opened minded. Thanks for reading. Date: 05/17/2014 Time:10:23 A.M. I'm out later. **


	6. Chapter 6 Good-Bye Humphrey

**Sergio: "Sorry I got grounded, so I couldn't update sorry. Enjoy''**

**Ch.6 Good-bye Humphrey**

* * *

Humphrey's POV

I woke up next to Kate and remembered what happened last night.

The bullet still stuck out, so I decided to pull it out.

When I pulled it out blood immediately came out. I licked away the blood and saw Kate smile and giggle in her sleep.

"Kate you awake?" I asked, but got no answer.

I lifted her up and placed her on my back I heard a howl and it means that there was going to be a meeting for the whole pack.

I ran towards our den and placed her down in the back where it was dark.

While she was asleep I wanted her to wake up eating some caribou.

The alphas where about to go on the hunt until I interrupted.

''Hey Garth I need to ask you something.'' I yelled. He turned around and saw me. He walked towards me smiling.

''Whats up Humphrey what do you need.''

''Hey if something happens to me you need to take care of Kate for me alright.'' I said.

''Why is something wrong?'' He asked wondering.

''You haven't heard. The northern pack is going to attack tomorrow night.''

''What I didn't hear anything.''

''Na i'm just kidding. It was a joke, but seriously when does the meeting start.'' I asked.

''It starts at dawn and you had me kind worried their too.''

''Alright thanks Garth see you later.''

''Bye.''

We went separate ways and I headed to Winstons and Eve's den to make sure about the time.

On my way there I heard two wolves gossip about Kate and me last night. I got worried, so I decided to run toward there den.

When I got there I saw Eve outside with an angry look. ''Oh no.''

Flashback

''The next time you fuck my daughter you're fucking dead you hear me you piece of shit!''

''Look Eve i'm sorry, but the law is already broken.'' I said.

''I don't give a fuck.'' She then slapped me with her claws.

Three claw marks were left on my face. I placed my paw on my face and took a look at my paw. My own blood on my face and it stung like hell.

''Eve let the omega go. We can't kill or hurt the omega's you know that rule.'' Winston yelled at Eve.

Eve didn't care and continued. I soon left their den to talk to Kate.

End of flashback

''Shit.'' I whispered.

Eve's POV

That sonuvabitch Humphrey fucked my daughter again, but this time I won't let it slide.

I sniffed the air and knew Humphrey was coming and quickly turned to him. He let out a yelp knowing I spotted him and began to run.

''Not this time you little shit.'' I yelled at him.

''Please don't kill me.'' He pleaded.

I got up and sprinted to him he couldn't shake me off and ran into the forest.

''Bad idea asshole.'' I screamed.

I got even closer by the second and ponced on him. I took out one claw and said ''Any last words.''

''Tell Kate I lo-''

I cut him off by slicing his neck open. ''To bad, assholes don't get any last words.''

I was then pounced by a wolf that caught me off guard.

The wolf was crying and I immediately knew who it was.

''How dare you mom.. How could you do this.'' Kate asked.

''I'm sorry Kate I ne-'' I got interrupted. ''FUCK YOU!'' Kate ran back to her own lonely den.

''Oh shit what have I done.'' I asked myself. Soon tears dropped from my muzzle and I picked Humphrey's carcass up, and walked back to the pack.

Humphrey's brother Aqua

I was spying on Humphrey when he got jumped by Eve and got killed.

''That's what happens Humphrey let's see if you can make that right choice up there.''

I walked up to my den and saw my wife laying down still asleep. ''Hey babe we have to go.''

She woke up and asked. ''Where we going.'' She stretched her legs and wagged her tail.

''Somewhere were we went before all this.'' I explained.

''Oh did he die. Itzal Badar?''

''Yes our master died. We have to get him back.''

''But he's on his own for now.''

''Yes I know.'' She said and they began to run towards the end of howling rock.

Kate's POV

I layed there replaying the scene of what happened to Humphrey. I heard someone walk in, but I didn't care.

''I'm sorry Kate please forgive me.'' Eve begged.

''Just fucking leave my den, and don't follow me.''

''Look just forgive me I beg you.''

''Then why did you kill Humphrey when he begged you.''

She stood in shock and Eve left the den with Humphrey on her back.

Eve's POV

Other wolves have been asking me what happened to Humphrey and I say the same thing again and again 'I killed him.' and all of them look at me in shock.

I walked into my den and Winston knew what happened. Winston didn't look at me, when I entered he left the den.

I set Humphrey down, and ran outside to the graveyard we had built.

I started digging until my hands started bleeding. I then ran back to the den and picked Humphrey up and placed him into the grave, and placed the dirt back in.

Then I placed two big rocks together, and on the dirt I wrote.

In the memory of Humphrey The Fun Loving Omega.

Everyone will miss you

Good-bye and R.I.P.

Good-bye Humphrey.

* * *

**You must hate me, but don't worry. I swear something will come and you might forgive me. Maybe. Date:05/20/2014 Time: 11:10 A.m. I'm out later.**


	7. Chapter 7 Humphrey's in Heaven

**Sergio:"I'm so sorry that I didn't upload in a long time stupid school is bothering me even more and I also got the game feralheart :P Cuz it's my fault, and the schools fault you can judge me if you want. And I was mostly playing FeralHeart :D, but I got banned because I got raped D: Oh well I can care less. Enjoy. :D"**

* * *

**Ch. 6 Humphrey's in Heaven**

Salty's POV

I heard howling all day, and it was Eve mostly howling. I didn't care because if I did she would probably kill me.

After a while of hearing all the howling I decided to hang out with the group, so I ran towards Humphrey's den first.

When I arrived I heard sobbing from inside, and poked my head inside and saw Kate crying on the floor. "Kate what's wrong?" I asked, and wondered where Humphrey was. A thought came into mind. 'Did Humphrey leave her as a mate?' I thought in my head.

She then looked up and saw me. She whipped her tears and stood up and responded my question. "Hump- Humphrey is... dead."

When I heard those words my eyes went wide. "I can't believe this. Who did it?" With hatred in my voice.

"My mom did it." She said and her tears fell from her muzzle twice the speed then last time.

Seeing her cry calmed me down, but not enough. I ran outside and toward the killer of Humphrey and they were still howling.

Fang's POV

I was with my friend and he was an omega too. He didn't want to become an Alpha because then she would have to give up fun. She loved to have fun so she didn't give it up.

"I'm so glad you're an omega Angel. Thanks for being with me for the whole winter." I said and smiled.

"No problem Fang that's what friends are for right." She then took Fang from he hand and took him to her favorite spot in the forest.

"Look this is the spot I always told you about." She replied as Fang's eyes widened with amazement.

"Wow it's so beautiful like yo-" And quickly stopped and turned my head towards her and she raised one brow up.

"You were saying?" She responded.

"U- umm. Like the full moon." I nervously chuckled. She giggled and said, "I know what you were going to say why don't you just tell me?"

"Be-Because I lo- love you." I then smiled shyly and she licked my muzzle.

"Don't worry I do too. Let's go before we get in-trouble." We ran towards to the pack and we still heard the howling of Eve and the others.

"Why are they howling?" I asked, but she just gave me a worried look.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." We walked over to where Eve was standing and asked her until I read the grave.

"Eve why ar- In memory of Humphrey the Fun Loving Omega. Everyone Will Miss You. Good-Bye and R.I.P. Eve what's this about." I said with a worried look.

Eve looked back and sadly responded, "Your father is dead Fang."

My eye's widened. "Who did this, tell me who did this NOW."Fang calm down. It was I who killed your father."

My eye's started to drop tears. "Why? Why would you do this Eve?" Eve didn't answer and stared at the ground.

"Was it because he did something that you tried to protect my mom. What was it?" I asked again.

Angel then pulled me away."Let's go it's not worth it. Please." She then stared at me with puppy eyes. I then quickly calmed down and followed her to my den.

MidNight POV

I was with my friends and waiting for my dad to pick me up. It's been hours and my dad hasn't picked me up yet. I was starting to get a bit worried. Cassie saw me with a sad look on my face. "Hey don't worry he'll be here soon." She said giving me a smile.

"Thanks." After a while my mom came. "Mom where's dad?" I asked.

"We will talk about it in the den alright i'll tell you everything in there." Mom got me worried.

I then asked. "Mom what's wrong?"

She turned back and only said, "I said we would talk about it in the den. Now let's go."

I immediately knew something was wrong, because she acted the same why as before when dad went on the trip to save to pack.

When we arrived at the den Lobo was already there waiting for the answer I waiting for. "Where's dad?" Lobo asked with a worried look.

"He's dead Eve killed him." We all turned our heads towards the mouth of the den and there stood Fang and Angel.

"Is he really dead?" Lobo and I said in unison.

"Yes pups he's dead." Kate then answered their question.

Lobo and I started crying our heads off while Fang's eye Sclera turned black and his Iris turned blood red.

We all knew what this meant even Angel did too. It was an omega curse that dad used to have when anger filled him, his eyes would turn the same color. There was only one way to calm down the anger, a kiss by his lover.

Whenever Dad got mad he calmed himself by running into the woods and kill some caribou.

Angel then placed her paw on the side of his face and Fang turned towards her, and they kissed. When they pulled away Fangs eye's began changing to normal. "It's alright Fang i'm here for you. Your father is in heaven."

Aqua's POV

My mate and I were running towards the stairs of heaven, hell, and purgatory. "Shit I forgot what he was. Bernael help me out."

Bernael smirked and responded, "Stand back pudding." She then said Spanish prayers

"El día para morir está cerca, pero hoy no es el día. Dioses del Sur por favor me muestran dos maneras de ruta para ayudar a encontrar a mi maestro. Nosotros le bendiga con muchos tipos de regalos. Muéstranos el camino."

Translation

"The day to die is near, but today is not the day. Gods of the South please show me two path ways to help me find my master. We will bless you with many kinds of gifts. Show us the path."

The scent of Humphrey led into two ways hell and heaven. "I'm surprised that it work." We split up I went to hell and Bernael went to heaven, at least he wasn't in purgatory, because then that would have been hard.

Hell's first sight was harsh. Wolves burning in the big wild fire. It was all red with lava seeping down the ceiling and walls. The wolves had gotten burned too much they felt no pain against the fire or lava anymore. The wolves skins were no longer attached to them in fact they were all muscle and bone. The only wolves that were lucky to keep there pelt were the ones who begged for it.

"Who dares enter my hellish place!?" I heard a loud demonic voice from a far.

"It is I who enters hell with no fear of this pure evil place." I returned the call with courage taking over.

"Ah it's you." Hades then teleported next to me. "Well it's about time we settled our fight from last time." Hades said with anger and taking his fighting stance.

"This is a bad idea Hades, you're only going to die." I replied also taking my fighting stance.

"Hah, but this time it's different I have a new power." Hades then tossed a gun to me hoping I would grab it. I then stepped to the side making the pistol going past me.

After a while my vision turned black, and I was being controlled by Hades.

Hades POV (In Aqua's body)

When I took control I grabbed the gun and pointed the gun to his head.

"Well time to end this." I said and smiled and laughed. I then pulled the trigger and returned to my own body. "Good-bye Aqua." I saw his lifeless body hit the ground immediately after pulling the trigger.

I walked away until I looked back one last time. I then saw his eyes open wide open. "What!?"

"Hades i'm not that easy to kill, but there's a little thing that happens if you control me, and you kill me while you're still in my body. You kill yourself not me." Then I noticed that blood started dripping from my head.

"Fuck you Aqua." My vision then turned black and never saw the light again.

Aqua's POV

"I love you too Hades." I replied kicking his body into the lava below. "I hate you."

I then searched around Hell, but couldn't find Humphrey. "Alright one things for sure that he's in heaven." I ran up the stairs and returned to the dark forest, and ran up heaven's stairs.

Bernael's POV (Nom nom nom Animal cookies :D)

I was searching around heaven and the first person I found was Zeus.

"Bernael you're back what can I be assistance for you?"

"I need to find Humphrey. He's a wolf." I said and waited for his answer.

"I know many Humphreys that are wolves infomation please."

"His real name Itzal Badar; Age about 3 years; Mate Kate; Children Lobo, Midnight, Fang, and Gio."

"Gio? Were is he now?"Zeus asked.

"Gio has a black pelt; under pelt is white; eyes are blue; his pack markings show and they are red; controls both fire and water; searches for Humphrey and Kate his markings mean the pack Humphrey has those markings also the whole pack does too. He searches for Paradise because the water told him to. The water of Healing and Memory it shows him the past. He was separated by his pack when he was 6 months. He also talks to the fire of destruction. It shows him the paths he was to take kill or be killed his mate is called Angel. He's an omega." I explained to him.

"Ah I know him we are the ones that show him his past and his paths. He says the spanish prayers to the fire and egyptian prayers to the fire. He's going to die in a few days from now." Zeus explained.

"Alright, but where's Humphrey?" I asked again.

"Oh yes I will teleport him here now."

Humphrey then got teleported right in front of me. "There he is."

Itzal Badar was out cold, with the red markings that Gio had. "He will be up in about 5 days. So when you get home he will be awake good-luck." Zeus then waved and Aqua came up the stairs.

I saw Aqua come up and I ran towards him. "Let's go Aqua I got Humphrey." Aqua then turned back and followed me. "We have to find Gio now. Before he dies." Aqua yelled at me.

"Yea I know Aqua he's going to die in a few days so we have to go now." Instead of going north we went west off into the unknown land to humans and other animals. Only Canines and Felines live there.

* * *

**Well that's it for today and i'm so sorry that I didn't upload I will try to upload one tomorrow. Date: 5/26/2014 Time: 02:56 p.m.**


	8. Chapter 8 Gio's Back in The Family

**Sergio: "This is fucking bullshit. My brother deleted my story 5 times now and I have to start over! I'm fucking pissed."**

**Humphrey: "It doesn't matter Sergio calm down."**

**Sergio: *Looks toward Humphrey.* "Bitch you type a shit load and i'll delete it and you have to do it 4 more times. Anyways enjoy."**

**Ch. 7 Gio's Back in The Family ((I Swear EDDY IF YOU FUCKING DELETE THIS I WILL KILL YOU AND DUMP YOU INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN SO THE SEA LION WILL EAT YOU ALIVE. DON'T DELETE THIS, OR I'LL DELETE YOUR HOMEWORK FOR CERAMICS.))**

* * *

Gio's POV.

It has passed 5 days since the last time I spoke with the water of healing and memory, and I can't find any answers.

"God damn this water." I whispered so another wolves couldn't hear me. The fire of destruction said that today his dad was going to find him, but I guess not.

I started losing my vision and my eyes started tearing up. I whipped the tears as I fell to the hard rough floor. It was like landing on a rock.

After some time, a voice called out to me. "Hello anyone there?" I asked confused.

"Hello Gio." I heard that sounded like a far off whisper of an echo. I glanced over a corner and saw a small white light.

"Who's there?" I asked while waiting for an answer.

"I'm your self conscience, but all I need to say is that your father is coming today. Don't give up on him." My self conscience told me.

I started walking towards the white speck of light and returned to reality laying on the floor.

"Ugh. What happened?" I asked myself looking above me seeing two wolves staring at me.

"Are you okay Gio." I heard one of the darkened wolves say.

"How do you know my name?" I asked getting a little defenceful.

"Don't worry we came to bring you home." The she-wolf said carrying someone on her back.

"Who's that?" I asked staring at the wolf on her back. He had the same markings as I do, and the same color. "Is he my dad?"

They smiled and replied, "Yes this is your dad. His name is Humphrey, but his real name is Itzal Badar."

"Hmm meaning Dark moon." I replied.

"Yea you know about it."

I went with them to the land of Jasper Park Canada, and a few days later we arrived.

So after a while the wolf on her back fell and he woke up. "Ughhh, What's going on?" He asked confused rolling around.

"Dad."

Humphrey's POV

'Dad? Did I heard correctly.' I asked myself looking up at the unknown pup.

"Oh hello. What's your name." I replied getting up and stretching.

"My name is Gio." He said and I looked shocked at him. 'Gio!' I thought in my head and he continued. "They said you were my father, and you kinda do look like my father."

"Gio. Is that really you? Am I dead?"

"No father you're not dead. Aqua and Bernael saved you from death." I looked at both my brother and his mate.

"Are we home?" I asked looking around and saw that I was in a den. They told me to walk out to see for myself so I did what I was asked.

"Wow we are home. Where's Kate and the pups?"

Gio walked up to me and replied, "Your family was depressed for the past week, and they couldn't handle living without a father, so they are searching for a new mate."

My eyes widened and tears began to fall down. "No why did this happen. What happened? Why was I asleep for a week?"

Gio turned his head the other direction and closed his eyes. "You died, and Eve killed you."

"You have to be fucking me. I thought they saved me from Eve. No she almost killed me and they came to my rescue." I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Knock it off you know it's true." Gio raised his hand and smacked me. "Are you calm now."

The slap make me stop and I knew it was true of what he was saying. "Yes i'm calm. I need to talk to Kate."

"Alright lets go then." Gio then showed me where to go, but the weird thing is that he was showing me the way to the flat rock. Where they get married.

"Fuck please don't tell me." We arrived at the flat rock and she had touched noses with another male.

My eyes began to turn into a waterfall, and I yelled. "What the fuck Kate this is how you treat me when I die."

The whole pack stopped celebrating and turned towards Gio and me. I heard gasps and wolves whispering.

Kate turned and saw me. "Humphrey! I thought you were dead." She smiled and ran up the hill we were standing on.

"Yeah and I thought you loved me." I ran away and Kate stopped in her tracks.

"What did I do?" Kate whispered to herself. "I can't believe I did this." Tears started leaving the station. ((She's crying.))

After a while I saw my three pups, they all saw me and pounced on me. "Dad! You're alive."

"Yeah i'm alive you three, but your mom did something I didn't like." I relied to them with a low growl.

They looked at each other and they already knew what happened. "Dad we thought you were dead. Please don't be mad at mom." Lobo said with tears coming down his muzzle.

"How could I not be mad at her?" I asked throwing all three off me, and getting up.

"Because we all thought you where dead."Midnight joined Lobo.

"So that's how you treat dead dads. At least Gio didn't give up on us, and he thought we were dead." I replied walking away toward my old den.

Gio's POV

"Mom come here now." I yelled at her waving a sign to go inside the den.

She followed me into the den and we sat down inside the lonely dark den.

"Why would you cheat on dad?" Kate looked confused and looked at me.

"Dad? You mean Humphrey?" She reacted like if I wasn't part of the family.

"Mom it's me Gio your oldest son."

"Gio is it really you?"

"Yes it's really me now tell me. Why did you cheat on dad?"

* * *

**Sorry this had to be kinda short, but I promise on my life I will upload another one tomorrow. Date: 6/10/2014 Time: 4:05 P.m. See you tomorrow. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Reason and Failure

**Sergio: "Hey guys I bailed out on my friend to update the story . I might have been late, but I have to complete my promises." **

**Zach: "Fucking bitch you bailed on me. I thought we were going to the beach today." **

**Sergio: "Sorry man. Promises come first. Ay, but you know what I'll buy you something from the store deal?" **

**Zach: "I want a new game." **

**Sergio: "You and your games. What game is it?" **

**Zach: "Gta 5." **

**Sergio: "That game sucks. I'm sorry man. Not to be rude, but the ony reason I like Gta is because of the story, Heist, and the money hack. Now that I passed the story 6 times, no heists, and they took away all the money from online. That's the reason why I don't like it. I would rather get Watch Dogs to be honest." **

**Zach: "Whatever then buy me Watch Dogs."**

**Sergio: "In your dreams. If I could afford it do you think I would be on Fanficiton writing stories?" **

**Zach: "Yes." **

**Sergio: "Well you're right. Enjoy the story." **

* * *

**Ch. 9 The reason and failure**

"Yes it's really me now tell me. Why did you cheat on dad?" I asked getting a bit frustrated. She let out a few tears and started talking.

"The reason I left your dad was because my dad ,Winston, and Tony had a huge fight. And when they did Tony forced my dad to bring back the law of Marriage. First my dad said no, but Tony did take no for an answer, so he started a war with the pack. Now the whole pack is going to war if we still had Alphas and Omegas being mates. So for the packs sake I had to do it. Garth is the one I was marrying." Kate finished explaining and also said something about the pups. "The pups aren't Humphrey's. Their Garths."

I looked surprised with my mouth hanging. "So does that mean I'm Garth's son?" I asked.

Kate turned to the mouth of the den to look at the sun setting. "No you are the only one the is Humphrey's blood. When Garth and I first met we promised that one day we would have pups."

I started to get mad. "How could you do that to dad? I mean what the hell. You loved him when you guys were pups."

Kate turned to me and sniffed. "How did you know I loved him when we were young?"

"Because the water told me. The same water you spoke to when you and dad were young." I stayed angry at her wanting to kill Garth.

"I see Gio, but you have to understan-" I interrupted her not caring what she was going to say.

I lifted my voice and yelled. "Understand what! That you cheated on dad when you were married to him, or am I wrong! Because you loved him. He loved you more than life itself. And look how you treat him a week later. You could have stopped the war. It wasn't Humphrey's fault and you know it. It was your mothers fault." I lowered my voice as Kate began to cry.

First a few came down, and later her eyes were like a waterfall. "You better apologize to dad or unless you want him to leave Jasper again. Oh and you better talk to him about the pups not being his, because he thinks it's his own blood." I walked out not caring what I said to her. I just wanted her to apologize to my dad.

Garths POV

I heard yelling in a close by den and it sounded like Kate and another wolf talking. I didn't recognize the voice so I stayed outside the den hearing what they were saying.

The last thing I heard was 'Because he thinks it's his own blood.' I was confused and I heard footsteps walking out of the den. "Oh crap." I whispered to myself and ran out of sight.

A random pup came out of the den and looked really mad. "I'm not going next to that pup," I whispered to myself. "He looks like if he could kill anyone he sees."

I waited for him to walk by and I heard Kate crying. "Oh you little bastard. If you hurt Kate you're dead." So I ran into the den seeing Kate on the floor alone.

"Kate what's wrong? Did that pup hurt you?" I asked looking out of the den growling.

Kate whipped away her tears, and slowly got back up. "No he didn't hurt me, but I need to find Humphrey."

"I'll go with you." I insisted, but she just shake her head no. "Alright if you say so Kate."

I watched her run toward the forest where Humphrey began to run. "Good luck Kate." I whispered.

I knew this was going to be good for the both of us, so Lilly and I could get back together. And Kate could go back with Humphrey, but for some reason something told me that some thing was going to happen and it wasn't good. "I have a bad feeling about this." I told myself in my mind.

Kate's POV. ((If you want you could listen to a song called Beyond Freedom by Audiomachine Goes along with the setting right now i'll tell you when to stop the music :P. ))

When I ran toward Humphrey it took me a while to get his scent, but finally I got his scent. "He's about 100 meters ahead of me. Right next to. Oh no the train." I ran as fast as I could, until I heard the trains horn.

"No Humphrey!" I screamed and ran even faster.

Finally I found Humphrey and the train. He was on the train tracks trying to commit suicide for the thing that I did.

Humphrey heard me and turned toward me. "I'm sorry Kate." The train came closer to Humphrey as the time seemed to slow down. Tears fell from my eyes and finally reached the train tracks and pushed him out of the way. Then everything turned dark.

Humphrey's POV ((You can stop the music now, but now play unfinished life by Audiomachine))

The train sped up, and the next thing I knew it was going even slower. "Slow motion?" I thought in my head. I turned toward Kate who was still running toward me. She finally reached me and pushed me out of the way.

I was looking at her as I was falling toward the ground, and saw the train hit her instead of me. "NO KATE!" I yelled my heart out, and slammed against the hard floor. I immediately got up and saw Kate's lifeless body fly through the woods, and then slammed onto the tree.

Without hesitation I ran toward her and my eyes began to let out tears. Every wolf that heard me yell ran toward the sight where Kate was hit by the train. They didn't arrive yet, but you could hear them running. I lifted Kate up and placed her on my back. I ran away from the pack. Hoping they wouldn't find us.

I ran into some water and leaped into it so the scent of both of us would fade. I never stopped running until my omega legs couldn't carry the weight anymore, and down I went.

Luckily for me there was a den nearby. "Oh thank moon there's a den here." I took her inside, and examined her.

"Shit she has 7 broken bones in total and she's barely breathing. No please no." I took my hands and placed it on her chest, placed my mouth on hers. I blew my air into her and when I finished I started pumping my hands up and down like if I was masturbating.

I wanted to laugh of what it looked like, but it wasn't time for laughter. I did the process for about 4 minutes straight. Then I placed my head agaist her chest and heard her heart. "Thank moon." I whispered, and now she was breathing normally.

"Did you have fun doing that stranger?" I turned around quickly and saw a random wolf sitting there.

"Please I didn't know this was your den. Please I just want to help out my friend." I replied to the wolf.

"Hmm it's alright stranger. Names Drift, yours?" Drift replied.

"My name is Humphrey i'm from the Western pack, her name is Kate. She's been my best friend since we were pups." I explained to the female named Drift.

"Ah I see. Lucky for you i'm a healer in my pack. Right now you are in the middle pack. We call ourselves. The pack holder." She explained.

"Oh you're from the pack that makes every pack be at peace." I was very happy that she was going to help out.

"Yes we are, but now we need to focus on her if you want her alive."

"Oh yes please can you help her?"

"How did this happen?" She rose Kates arm up and it looked deformed.

"She got hit by a train. By the way she has seven broken bones in total." I shredded a tear and she smiled.

"Don't worry I got this. Can you please stand outside I do better without an audience."

"Of course. Call me back in when she's finished."

"Oh by the way can you go to the Medical Center den and ask for a medical care for bones you need 4 of them."

"Sure." I walked out and kept repeating the name for the thing she needed. I started to run and then after while I got to the Medical Center den.

"Hello may I help you traveller?" The wolf inside the den asked me.

"Yes I would like a medical care for bones please."

"And how many would you like." She flipped her hair and I looked at her. She looked amazing. "Sir?"

"Oh I would like four please." I stared at her while she walked toward the medical things. I watched her move that ass in the most sexiest way possible. Oh how much I wanted to have sex with her, and when I thought of that I had an erection and tried to hide it.

When she returned she placed the equipment down. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Danielle sir." She looked down and saw my 'wolf'. She let out a giggle and said, "I think someone is exited."

"Oh i'm sorry." I let out a short small nervous laugh. "Well i'll see you later. I have to bring this to Drift." I told her.

"Bye sir have a nice day with that Omega dick." She let out another giggle as I left.

'Did she just say mega loader than o in Omega?' I thought to myself.

I looked down and my erection came back to regular size.

"Oh well." I ran back to the den where Kate and Drift was and when I arrived, I placed the equipment down. "Is this it?" I asked.

She looked and double checked. "Yup this is it you can go outside and do something i'll stay inside working on her." She explained.

"Alright i'm going to hang out with the Medical Center wolf some more. Later." She let out a giggle and waved bye at me, and I started walking toward the medical center den.

* * *

**End of this chapter barley made my promise too, but I completed it in my time it didn't hit 12 yet so yea gtg later. I will post one tomorrow as well. I promise. Date: 6/11/2014 Time: 11:35. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10 Fun Time With Her part 1

**Sergio: "I feel like I didn't explain what had happen, and how Kate mated with Garth heres the reason. In the last story I made is the sequel called "The Lone Omega". Remember while the years past? Well that's when Kate mated with Garth, and Humphrey. They were already married though. First she mated with Humphrey then came out just Gio. Humphrey thought more pups were coming, but later on. So then the next day Garth came up to her and told her about mating and the promise that they made when they first met. So that was the day the rest came out. Garth doesn't know about the pups being his yet. Hope that explains it." **

**Humphrey: "Hey Sergio heads up."-Throws baseball at him- **

**Sergio: "Huh?" -turns and gets hit by the baseball- "Ow what was that for?"**

**Humphrey: "For making me fall in love with the sexy white wolf that is in the Medical Center."**

**Sergio: "Whatever you love her either way and plus Kate cheated on you. Anyways Enjoy the story."**

* * *

** Ch. 10 Fun time with her (Really short) **

Humphrey's POV

I was walking toward the Medical Center, until I saw Danielle come out of there, and heard her say, "Finally my shift is done."

She stretched her legs and I just stood there and watched. "She looks so beautiful," I whispered to myself. "I wonder if she has a mate?"

When she finished stretching she looked at me and waved with a smile. "Hey there Humphrey. Did you have fun?" She giggled.

I whispered to myself, "No, but i'm about to have some fun." She then came up to me.

"So did you or not?" He asked.

"No, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Yeah I didn't have some fun. Would you... umm like to walk around?" I stuttered.

"Sure Humph."

"Alright were to?" I asked.

"Here just follow me." She started to walk around and I followed her everywhere she went, and talked to her.

I got to know her better. She was 3 years and 2 months old. Doesn't have a mate. Has never mated, even while in heat. Lives in the forest away from the rest of the pack.

"Hey can we visit your den?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled, "Sure Humph." I also liked the new nickname she gave me.

Kate's POV

My eyes started opening seeing a flash of white and then into a brown color. "Ouh what happened?"

"You are in the den Humphrey placed you in." I heard someone say from the mouth of the den.

"Humphrey? Where is he?" I asked wanting to know.

"Humphrey's out somewhere." When I heard that I tried to get up, but immediately fell down.

"Stay down you can't go anywhere you need some rest. I'll call Humphrey for you." When I heard that from the stranger I felt relieved.

I heard her beautiful howl, and thought about what I did to Humphrey. "Oh Humphrey I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me. " I whispered to myself.

Danielle's POV

I heard a howl from Drift and I told Humphrey that it was time to see Kate, but he howled back with a response. "I will see her in 30 minutes."

I was surprised of what I heard, but it didn't matter I started walking toward my den which was in sight now.

"Is this your den?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. It isn't very nice though." I replied.

He looked back at me, "What are you talking about it's beautiful. Like you."

With him saying that it made me blush. "Really you think so?"

"I know so." We walked inside to see it dark and lonely. "So nobody is in here?"

"Nope not a wolf." I smiled.

He smiled and said, "What are we going to do for the next 30 minutes?"

I was thinking, "I would like to suck that omega dick." I thought to myself.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" He asked.

"Wait did I say that out load. I'm sorry I only do that when I really want to do something." I smiled nervously and thought that he was just going to walk out, but instead he stayed and his dick grew bigger.

"Hey look he's back." He smiled. "He's happy to meet you. You wanna come say hi?" He asked.

I blushed even more. "Sure I would love to come and say hi." I got closer to where he was sitting.

* * *

**End of this chapter, but hey Kate didn't die so yea. I don't know if I should do a lemon because last time it didn't go so well. :P Anyways leave a review if you want to i'm not forcing you, but yeah I would really appreciate it if you did leave a review. Date: 6/12/2014 Time: 6:55 Bye. If you want you can add me on psn or something. Psn: darkest_-Rage. I don't have xbox yet though. Only ps3 and computer. **


	11. Ch 11 Fun Time w Her & That's Not Him

**Sergio: "Hey sorry the last chapter was really short. I'll try to make it way longer this time, but it may take me a few days." **

**Humphrey: -opens the door coming in happy- **

**Zach: "What are you so happy about?" **

**Humphrey: "Guess what happened to me just right now."**

**Sergio: "You almost got ran over by a car?"**

**Humphrey: "No you retard. Well yeah almost." **

**Zach: "Then what happened?" **

**Humphrey: "I saw 6 cars collide together. Pretty cool right?" **

**Sergio: -facepalms- "Did you atleast try to help them?" **

**Humphrey: "No they seemed alright to me. They looked comfortable. Everybody in the collision was sleeping. Lazy asses." **

**Zach: "Sergio have you ever taught this guy about the difference of people sleeping and knocked out of serious injury?" **

**Sergio: "No, but i'm going to demonstrate it right now." **

**Humphrey: "Whoa whoa whoa. Stop right there. Don't you get near me." **

**Sergio: "I'm kidding. Lets start the story now. Enjoy." **

**Humphrey: "Fucker."**

* * *

**Ch.11 Fun time w/ her part 2 & That's not him**

I could see her madly blushing, as she come closer to where I was at. As she came closer my erection started to grow even bigger.

I kinda felt nervous, because I just met the wolf, but this is what I wanted and plus Kate mated with Garth. Gio had told me this. It was the reason of me trying to commit suicide.

She finally got to where I was, and laid down. "Are you ready big boy?" She asked licking my tip.

I felt her soft warm tongue touch my tip as I responded, "Ready when you are tight cat."

She giggled, and afterward she placed her mouth on my dick, and started bobbing her head up and down slowly.

By the way she sucked was like if she already knew what to do. As she started bobbing her head up and down, she sped up. This made me moan with pleasure. "Oh... Danielle don't.. ever stop."

I could she her smile, and all she did was continue sucking it like if she was an Alpha obsessed about fitness.

As she continued, I wanted her to speed up a bit more, so I placed my paws on her head and helped her speed up. This increased my pleasure, and made me moan even loader. "Danielle.. you are... so good at.. this."

As my pleasure increased even more my dick grew even bigger, until it finally stopped growing it was about 11 inches now, the regular wolf size while having sex was about 9, and I was an omega.

I guess that's why she said oMEGA dick. I felt my climax growing even more.

As I held it in I wanted to tell her about it, but all that came out was. "Danielle... I'm abou-"

She heard me say that as cum came out, and filled her mouth. Once my climax hit her mouth she had filled her mouth with the cum that I sent out of my dick. Once it had filled her mouth with cum, my dick had stopped shooting out it's juices.

I fell to the ground filled with pleasure. "Oh Danielle... you are... so... good." I panted out.

She swallowed the cum, and I could see that she had enjoyed it. "You taste very good." She giggled.

She stood up and walked toward me again. "Ready for round two?" She asked.

I looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah, but the real question is, Are you ready?"

She giggled, because she knew what I was talking about. "Yeah, but I don't think you can handle a tight pussy such as mine." She replied.

"Well see about that." I pushed myself off the ground, as I made my way behind her. She bent down and lifted her tail, so I could see her pussy and her tailhole.

As I saw her beautiful perfect pussy. I saw that she was already wet. "Ready?" I asked as I mounted her.

"Never ready than now." She replied as I slid my dick into her wet pussy. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked haven't even started.

"Yeah just start." She answered. I started pushing in as she let out another yelp. "Just keep going Humphrey."

I did what I was told and while focusing to much on her I didn't feel the tightness of her pussy, until now.

I finally unfocused off her and began going in and out even faster. Every second I did this I went in deeper into her, and more it got tight.

Then after a while of doing this I finally heard her moan with pleasure. "Humphrey, don't stop... go faster." I did what I was asked and faster I went.

"Oh yeah fuck me Humphrey." I always heard that word and it made me go in deeper and faster for some reason.

"Oh Danielle you're so tight." I responded. I heard her say something, but I didn't hear her perfectly fine. All I heard was, "I'm...about." When I heard those words I thought of what could happen, and then not long after her pussy's juices came out and with my dick inside her my climax increased.

When she squirted it made me moan with pleasure. "Oh my fucking god that felt so good." I continued, but not long after my climax has hit, his edge.

"I'm about to cum" I told her as it all came out and into her. It only took about 4 minutes to make me cum that was how tight her pussy was.

We both fell on the floor tired and satisfied except me. I wanted to make her cum. "I hope you are ready because this is the last round."

I spined her on her back as I placed my muzzle inside her pussy. "I'm ready Humphrey."

Soon after that I began licking her pussy she was still wet from all that I did.

((Going to my friends house. Time: 1:23 p.m.))

I started in deep inside her as I could feel her warmthness of her inside, and I could taste such sweet flavor in her pussy. I talked while I licked her pussy. "Danielle they should have called you sweet."

She laughed and moaned because of what I was doing to her and of the joke that I just made. As I continued licking her I decided that I needed to go in deeper. So I stuck my muzzle inside deeper and continued licking.

She now started to moan even loader, and her pleasure grew. "Oh Humphrey... I'm about to." Was all she could say before she squirted again. Her inside jucies splattered all over my face and licked every single drop that landed on my face.

"Alright I think that's enough for now." I landed next to her exhausted.

"We'll continue tomorrow if we have the chance alright Humphrey, and I can see why they called you Humphrey." We both laughed because I had Hump in my name, but I didn't care. I'm actually glad my parents called me that.

After a while of rest we decided to go check up on Kate. As we were about to get there Danielle remembered something. "Oh shit Humphrey. We have to get washed up." I looked at her confused and remembered what we did.

"Oh damn you're right. Where's the water?" I asked looking around until I found a small river. "Come on over there." I pointed.

We ran towards the water, and I splashed in it. Danielle also jumped in. I could tell that she was an omega of the way she acted. After a while of playing around in the water, and getting cleaned up we ran toward the den Kate was in.

Kate's POV ((End of lemon if you didn't notice.))

I have been waiting for Humphrey for about 40 minutes, and it started to worry me, but Drift said that he would be here soon. "I hope you're right." Was all that I could say without hurting my voice.

Finally he had came into the den. "Humphrey!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Hey Kate. I would like you to meet Danielle." I moved aside as she saw how beautiful she was.

"Wow she's beautiful." Humphrey saw me get jealous because I had finally meet someone who is prettier than me.

Danielle walked up to me and said, "Oh so you're the famous Kate that Humphrey was talking about. I'm sorry of what happened to you. I really hope you are better."

I smiled knowing that he was still talking about me I tried to get up, but I fell. "Ow, either way he is my mate."

Humphrey looked at me confused and responded, "I'm not your fucking mate you had sex with Garth while we were married and you kept that a secret from me. If you hadn't done that you wouldn't be in the position you are right now, and plus you're married to Garth now." He ran outside, and I didn't know he knew about that.

Drift and Danielle turned toward me, "Why would you do something like that to him?" Danielle asked as she ran toward Humphrey.

"Shit i'm running out of time. Please help me get up." Drift just looked at me.

"So you can do what cheat on him again?" She also ran out of the den leaving me alone in the semi dark den.

"Why do I feel so lonely. I fucked up, big time." I whispered to myself.

I tried to get up again, but as soon as I fell down Humphrey came in and helped me up. He had placed me on his back and I just laid there hopeless.

"Humphrey i'm sorry pl-"

"Shut up Kate i'm tired of your lies." He interrupted

After he said that he replied again, "I'm taking you back to the pack and that's it, alright then i'm leaving the western pack, and i'm joining the middle pack to be with Danielle."

Humphrey's POV

I said what I said until I heard something from Kate, "You're just a stubborn pup."

"Me stubborn the wolf that saved you more than you saved me. I saved you from the river of mud, because why? Oh I know! You were being stubborn trying to leave me behind, and I had to come and rescue you." I replied.

"I saved you from the human! Because you needed to eat." She responded.

"You want me to die of hunger? You know I didn't eat that day right when we got relocated. I know you did that's why you weren't as hungry."

Kate stayed quite. "I thought you loved me for who I was. Now i'm not so sure."

I replied, "I thought I would always trust you and believe that you would never cheat on me. Now i'm not so sure if I could even be around you."

Finally we had arrived to the western pack, I let out a large howl which said, "Kate is fine she will be right here waiting. Come and get her." I placed Kate down and ran toward the middle pack.

Garth's POV

I have been waiting for hours now and we still haven't found Kate or Humphrey. "Damn Humphrey if you hurt her you're going to die." Then I heard a howl, and it was Humphrey.

I ran toward the howl as fast as I could, and found Kate laying about with sticks, tree sap, leaves, etc. "Kate what happened? Where's Humphrey?"

When I said those words she just looked away and shedded a tear. She didn't say anything. "Oh i'm sorry Kate I won't ask again."

I placed her on my back, and carried her to the Healers den. When I arrived I told her I would be back, and placed her down. She started to go into a deep sleep, because of what had happened.

I took off to where I had found Kate laying down, and sniffed the air searching for Humphrey's scent. "Found you." I ran toward the smell of Humphrey.

After a while Humphrey's smell started to disappear, and every second I ran straight his scent disappeared, until I found the reason when I came up to a river of water.

"Damn he knew I would follow him." I smelled the air again searching for any scent, but I couldn't find one so I just crossed the river.

I sniffed the air again and smelled another wolf, and it wasn't Humphrey. It was a female.

She was white, black under pelt. Blue eye's, just like Humphrey's. And the size of Humphrey as well.

She came closer, and closer. "Who's there?" I let out a low growl.

"Hello there random traveller." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"Humphrey? What about." I got interrupted as he said.

"Danielle? She's right here." As he pointed to her.

"Oh." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Now Garth let me tell you something. You are on our territory. Now I must ask you to please leave." He responded.

"Humphrey I have a few questions first." I replied.

"Ahh about Kate? Yeah of course. She got hit by a train, and I saved her. I brang here and the healer from this pack helped her. Now you must leave, before I have to force you out."

Something odd filled the air. I noticed that Humphrey was a little more on the aggressive side than last time he saw him. Humphrey was gentle, kind, and nice. Even to Kate he might have been pissed, but he had helped her.

"You aren't Humphrey." I replied.

"Yes I am. I just changed a bit." He then stood in his fighting stance.

Now I didn't have anything else to do, but put him down in his place. "I'm sorry Humphrey, but you left me no choice."

I stood in my fighting stance as well. As we started to fight.

Reader's POV ((YOU))

As Humphrey, and Garth circled around ready to fight Garth delivered the first attack. Humphrey knew what to do, and backed up leaving Garth open for a counter attack. Humphrey jumped into his attack and went for the neck. Garth had barely moved out of Humphrey's grip, but his teeth had pierced his pelt.

Blood soon came out of Garth's injury, but not that much to paralyze him, or kill him.

"How did Humphrey learn how to fight?" Garth thought to myself, then it finally hit him. "Sergio taught him, but he promised not to use it only for special occasions."

Humphrey ran up to Garth and this time Garth couldn't more out of the way in time. He had gripped Garth's paw and placed pressure on it. "Ahhhhhhhh." Garth screamed as Humphrey broke it.

"You're wasting your time here Garth, you should have left when you had the chance." Humphrey grabbed his pelt with his mouth, and with his mouth strength he had tossed Garth over the river.

"Next time don't come back, weak omega." And with that Humphrey had left Garth there and left with Danielle.

"This isn't Humphrey." Garth whispered to himself while in pain.

* * *

**So who was that wolf, or was it really Humphrey find out next. Lol jk i'm not going to do that t.v. show thing. Anyways I you'd like you can leave a review I read all the reviews, and sometimes will respond to them. Date: 06/14/2014 Time: 5:18 p.m. Later. ((BTW I started this story yesterday.)) Hope you enjoyed it. **


	12. Chapter 12 The Intruder

**Sergio: "Oh my moon." -stares at moon-**

**Humphrey: "Sure is pretty."**

**Zach: "You guys fucking suck. How did you get on the roof help me up." **

**Sergio: -stares back at Zach- "Alright get your tall fat ass up here." -stretches out arm- **

**Zach: -takes Sergio's hand and holds on-**

**Sergio: -pulls up onto roof- "Ohff. Damn you're heavy. Well at least you up here." **

**Zach: "Yeah thanks." -looks at computer- "Really you're going to write a story. On top of Vones."**

**Humphrey: "Judge him all you want he's never going to change." -takes a sip of soda- **

**Sergio: "Yup never -puts in ear phones- "You guys can see the moon I'll start the story." -plays Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy- "Enjoy the chapter."**

* * *

** Ch. 12 The Intruder**

Danielle's POV

"Humphrey NO! Please stop hurting him." The wolf with a mysterious mask turned toward me. "Shut up bitch." As he scratched me in the face.

I started to cry, because of what they were doing to him. If I said anything else they would kill or hurt Humphrey even more, and I couldn't take that chance.

I looked at Humphrey and his condition made me want to kill every wolf here. "Tell us were they are." As they clawed him once again. There were 5 wolves in total, all wearing the same masks.

"I'm not telling you shit." Humphrey then spit on the mask blinding him for a second. Aas he whipped the mask he said, "Wrong answer. Hold him." When he ordered this two wolves grabbed each side. One took the left the other took the right. Holding him by the arms.

He readied to charge and Humphrey smirked. "Come at me."

"With pleasure." The other growled as he charged for the right arm. Then soon his bone cracked like a twig.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck." Humphrey yelled. The wolf then looked at Humphrey again. "How about now."

Humphrey just looked at him with a beat up face. "I'd rather die then tell you."

"No Humphrey please don't!" I yelled out. They threw Humphrey on the steel ground of the train.

"Shut her up!" The wolf yelled.

"Of course." Said the female wolf she walked up to me, and hit me with her gas mask, but soon knocked out.

Gio's POV ((Past))

I saw what they had done to my dad and Danielle. I knew her name because I was spying on them for awhile now. Even their little mating session.

My dad had left Kate on the floor, but as soon as he left, and reached the river. Those wolves appeared. Asking where Sergio, and I where. "Why are they trying to find me." I whispered while I was there.

Anyways while I was spying on him getting captured. They had already captured Danielle in the train. The train was stopped some how, but they got it running again.

The leader of the pack and the mate had turned into the two wolves, and took there memories of the people they knew. They didn't have that much power to get every memory they had so they only took the people they have meet.

After they did that, they transformed into my dad ,Humphrey, and Danielle. Now back to me on the train.

I was in the back, and saw them knock out Danielle. "Damn they knocked her out. I guess I have to do this on my own." I whispered to myself. I was either going to be stealthy or being load.

I choose being stealthy. "I'm going to go assassin on them." I was in the very back of the train and they were in the front.

"I guess I am the intruder." I whispered to myself with bravery. "Time to get on top and kill every wolf." I looked to the right of me and saw a sign while on top of the roof of the train. "Welcome to California."

Then a sight for sore eyes appeared out of no where. "Hey there Gio. Nice to meet you."

He was a human wearing everything black. "Sergio?" I asked.

"Yup it's me, but keep your voice down."

"How'd you find us?"

"I followed these wolves 4 days ago. They arrived at my building searching for me. Luckily I escaped from them." He explained in a low whisper.

"You might be a human, but you are one sneaky sonuvabitch you know that."

"Yeah I know, and plus it's late. Alright let's do this." He looked down.

He gave me a thumbs up as it was clear. He jumped down first, and took out a blade.

I heard something hit the ground, but it wasn't the steel, it was the earth. I looked down below to check it wasn't him. I saw a human fall of the side. "Fuck he fell." I said worried about him.

"Gio down here." I heard a whisper, as I fell of the train, because of lost balance someone caught me. "Be careful next time."

"Wait, but you're the only human here."

His smirk went away, and it turned into rage. I could she the fire in his eye's. "No they aren't wolves. I would never harm one. They are humans they are trying to find the wolf talker to make money off me." Sergio explained still whispering.

"Let's keep moving." I told him walking toward the door that separated the cart.

He carefully opened it as we began to kill everybody in every kart. Finally we had reached the last kart. "Stay here Gio." He explained as he opened the door.

Sergio's POV

I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me knowing Gio couldn't follow. I already knew the reason why they were actually trying to find us. They were trying to make Anthropomorphic wolves. I didn't like the idea, because they would have to do experiments on them. Me because I'm a wolf talker, and part wolf, and Gio because he controlled the elements of water and fire. Gio could learn more, but it would take way more dog years.

I stood up, showing myself. "There he is." One of the humans said.

"Ah so you come for your friend. How touching." The leader of the group said.

"Shut the fuck up."

He looked at me offended. "Well that wasn't very nice. Get him!"

As he said that I withdrew my bloody blade. "Let's settle this like gentlemen."

"Hmm with honor." They all grinned and all pulled out blades, as they transformed back to humans.

I got into my knife fighting stance. Bending my legs, and placing my arms in a confusing way they didn't understand. As one of the humans came at me I moved out of the way, as I tripped him. Two came at me at a time coming from both sides. I threw my blade at the human to my right as it landed right between his eyes.

I did a spinning reverse kick. Spinning around and kicking him in the stomach, making him lose his breath. I quickly grabbed my knife from between his eyes, and pulled out before he landed on the floor. After I had my blade back into my grasp I turned to the guy without breath as I pushed him out of the open kart.

I heard 3 footsteps behind me and turned around grabbing his hand with the blade in it. I looked at the way he held the blade, as it was held tightened. "Maybe you should loosen that up." Disarming him by applying pressure on his wrist. I stepped on the knife, and slowly placed my blade on her chest.

She looked at me with anger. "I'll meet you in hell!" She yelled at me.

"You first." I let her go as I moved out of the way. She looked at her own teammate that tried to help stab her instead. "I think it's my turn to take a swing don't you think?" I kicked him out as a random pole passed hitting the guy that I kicked out. "Ow that's going the leave a mark," I turned to the leader of the small group and he tightened him hand in rage. I deposited my blade into my pocket. As I smirked walking toward him. "Later." He stared at me and quickly turned back to see nothing, but Humphrey's teeth.

"Well that was fun." I explained having a serious, and bored face.

"How did you find us?" Humphrey asked hitting the floor, because of the pain in his arm that he broke.

"Oh I forgot about that, I'll explain later, but I have to take you home now." I opened the door grabbing Gio.

"Hey what happened in here." As he saw blood everywhere.

"No time to explain Gio." I grabbed Humphrey, and the white wolf on the floor knocked out. I have Humphrey and the white wolf on my shoulders. and I had Gio gripped in my hands as I jumped out.

As I landed on the ground I had collapsed. Then a big explosion happened behind us as the train hit the wall. I grabbed everybody again and left toward a near by car.

"At least I know how to hot wire." I broke into the car and hot wired it. I then opened the back door and placed Humphrey, and the white wolf in the back. I had placed Gio in the front.

I got in as I closed the door, and started driving towards Jasper. "So while we are still up Gio tell me why Humphrey decided to commit suicide?" I asked as Humphrey knocked out of shock of what had just happened.

Before he could answer, I saw firefighters, ambulances, and police heading towards the explosion. "Go on just talk i'll listen." I smiled looking at him and turning back at the road.

* * *

**Sorry it might not be that long, but I had to do it really early in the morning it's 3:36 p.m over here right now , and I wanted to get some rest so yeah. Date: 06/16/2014 Time: 3:37 I'm out now going to sleep. Oh btw I have Clash of Clans I made a new Clan if you would like to join it is called: TheLoneOmega**


	13. Chapter 13 Car Chase

**Sergio: -wakes up- "For fuck sakes why are you on me?" **

**Humphrey: -wakes up as well- "Oh my bad. You were comfortable. So I slept here, and plus you owe me for dropping me off the balcony a month ago." **

**Sergio: -Thinks- "Oh yeah I remember." -picks him up and places him on the floor- "Go get me some water, and after I finish my story i'll repay the price." **

**Humphrey: "You better." -leaves to go get water- **

**Sergio: -whispers- "I'm not. Enjoy the story :D"**

* * *

** Ch. 13 Car chase.**

Police's POV

I was looking outside the windowin the passangers seat, and saw a random black car drive by. "Hmm weird something must be up over there." I whispered to myself.

Right when I whispered that. I saw flames in the dark, and Clara from the radio. "Be advised, A black bmw m5 has been stolen, and an explosion has been set off, a train it looks like the explosion started from the train tracks, and was launched into the wall."

I turned around and saw the bmw m5 turn to the right. "Shit turn back, the Black M5 is over there he turned right." I yelled.

"Shit you take the wheel." He stopped the car as we switched sides.

"Daniel you better have bullet proof tires." I said, and I started the car and placed on the sirens.

I ran the engine to full speed, and slowed it down turning to the right, as I saw the Black M5. I grabbed the speaker and dragged it toward my mouth and spoke, "Stop the engine in the stolen vehicle."

Sergio's POV

I turned back and saw the police, "Shit," I turned toward Gio. "Gio give me something to throw out." He quickly picks up the white female wolf.

"Here you go." He said smiling.

"Very funny Gio. I'm serious get something else out like a piece of paper." He laughed and looked down below. He reached out and grabbed a beer bottle.

"Really, they're going to think i'm drunk." He stared at me with a "just grab it" face. "Fine." I picked the can from his hand and lowered the window. I threw the beer can outside the window hitting their car.

It seemed like they got mad, because they went full speed and hit my bumper. "Well it seems like we are going to start a car chase now." I played some music all the music being new. "Ugh this music is gay." I turned turned it to several other different channels, until I found the correct kind of music.

"Nice it's pretty good." I turned it up loader, and took out 4 pairs of ear plug. I gave two to Gio in his paw and placed the other pair in his ears. I made hand signs. I lifted up one hand and picked up one ear plug and looked at him and showed it to him. I then placed the ear plug in my ear, and pointed to the back.

He understood and jumped to the back of the car. I sped up the car as the engine let out its good roar. "Damn this car is a beast." I was going 189 mph. ((=309 kph))

I left the police car behind as it started getting closer. "Hmm I see." I moved to the wrong side of the road as the car started to fall behind again. "Ah good old slipstreaming." I moved back to right side of the road, as he got a bit more angrey.

He picked the speaker up again, and yelled, "Stop or we will call reinforcements." I stuck my hand out the window and flipped him off.

Gio came back to the front, and yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I KNOW THE POLICES WEAK SPOT. ANGER." As I yelled that police came from the back and the front. I passed the one's in front that were making a rode block. As I was barely able to get past the spikes.

"Don't mess with me." I thought i'm my head. A corner came, it was either drift or fall of the mountain. "HOLD ON." I yelled.

I turned the wheel to the right for 2 seconds, and hit the brakes for less then a second, then I turned the wheel toward the left. I turned it to the left as the car started to drive itself into the correct way, making a drift. As I got out of the corner, the cars speed didn't decrease it actually increased a bit. Then comes the staight away going down the mountain.

The car was going down very fast. Now the car was going 200 mph. ((321 kph))

I saw the sign Canada. "Well at least we weren't that far." I turned off the headlights, and lowered the music, so they could not find the car. I kept driving and lowered my speed to 100 mph. ((160 kph))

The car no longer roared. I was still quick, as sI turned my head I had lost the cops. "Whew, that was close." I was now inside Canada, I knew they couldn't get inside so I turned my lights back on.

"Well Sergio, kill us next time." Gio said while on the floor.

"Oh shit my bad." I started laughing, but it soon ended. "Anyways now you can tell me about the story." I said, as he began the story. ((You all know the story of how Humphrey wanted to kill himself.))

"And that's why he wanted to commit sucided." Gio explained the story, as we arrived at Jasper.

"Alright heres your stop. You carry Danielle, and I carry Humphrey alright." I demanded. He rolled him eyes and picked up Danielle. I knew her name because Gio told me her name.

After a while of going through the thick forest we had arrived at the Western pack. "We'll here it is," I then thought. "Come on Gio this way." I said going to the middle pack.

"Where we going?" He said catching his breath.

"To the middle pack, because I don't think Humphrey would like to see Kate anytime soon, and we need to make sure they think its a dream." I explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" He replied.

"They mated didn't they just place them into a mating position, and there head will just think it was all a dream, and plus there omegas, they aren't smart. No offence Humphrey." I said knowing Humphrey was still knocked out.

As we got to the den they mated in we placed them down Humphrey being on top of Danielle. "And now the discusting part." I whispered to Gio. He looked at me with a face "I'm not doing it."

"Fine i'll do it. This is going to scar me for life." I picked up a stick and placed his junk inside Danielle.

"This is fucking discusting." I covered my mouth and eyes. Once it was in I immediately threw the stick outside. "I'm never doing that again you here me. Tell no one about this." Gio just stood there laughing his ass off at me.

"Shut up Gio you're going to wake them up." I whispered that sounded like a small yell. "Lets go now."

Soon after the sun started to come out. "Shit tomorrow is the full moon." I ran toward the car, as Gio followed me.

"Where you going?" He yelled. I turned back looking at him still running, and placing my hoodie.

"If I stay here while the full moon I will turn into a wolf." I yelled at Gio.

He then noticed that this was kinda serious. Finally we got to the car, but I couldn't find it. I looked down where the car used to be, and saw that there were other tracks. "Shit they towed the car." I closed my eyes and looked at the ground. "I'm going to turn, and I will be a murder, and assassin wolf." I opened my eyes again. "Oh well, later Cristal. It was fun having you around mate."

I turned back at Gio. "I need to build a den." I told him as I started to walk out of the territory. "It was nice meeting you Gio. See ya later."

Gio's POV

I looked at him, and even though I didn't talk much to him I needed to say bye. "Bye Sergio. Come back soon."

He waved at me as he walked into the unknown forest. I then heard a mumble come from Sergio. "I wonder what he said," I thought to myself. "Whatever." I thought to myself then I remembered that Sergio had a scar on his right eye.

"Hmm I wonder how he got that?" I started thinking again. As I finished thinking I ran toward the den.

My dad, and Danielle have just woken up. "Hey dad, hey Danie- Woah did you guys really have sex? Come on now." I said already knowing they did.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up with Gio coming in as I had my penis inside Danielle. "Hey dad, her Danie- Woah did you guys really have sex? Come on now." He said discusted, and turned away.

Danielle also woke up. "Ow my head hurts." She looked down and saw Humphrey's penis inside her. "I guess we must have fell asleep. Stuck together huh."

"I guess so," I said as I pulled out. "I had a nightmare. It was so weird and messed up I don't even want to talk about it."

"Same here." Joined Danielle.

I looked at her and smiled. "At lease your okay." I hugged her tightly and my arm hurt like hell. "Ah shit." I whispered.

She turned her head at me and said, "What happened?"

"My arm hurts like hell." Gio stared at us.

"Well I got to go." Gio started walking backwards.

"Not so fast Gio. What happened while we were asleep?" I asked.

"Din mardröm sagt." Gio said as he ran out.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's swedish I believe." I shrugged my head, and just when outside the den looking at the sky.

"Yes the full moon is about to come." When I said that I smelled a familiar scent. "Sergio? Was Sergio here?" I asked myself. "Wow it's been awhile since I last saw him."

"Alright Danielle I need to go talk to the alpha about being part of the pack. Wish me luck." I smiled as I waved, and left her alone. But for some reason I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter if you would like more just review or p.m me. If you would like to chat, just p.m me I'll chat for fun. I'm thinking of creating a forum, but I don't know whatever. Date:06/16/2014 Time:11:03 p.m. Later I'm off.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Shadow Pack

**Sergio: -stares at the moon- **

**Zach: "Come on man your still staring at the moon?" **

**Sergio: "Yeah there is something about it. It's beauty is like life. Imagine what animals, and humans would do without a moon." **

**Zach: "Nothing probably still be bored out of there minds." **

**Sergio: "The moon is the light to our darkness. Look at the moon while you're sad. You'll forget the sad time, and remember the happy ones like who Gio did. He stared at the water and fire, and he now controls both elements very well." **

**Zach: -looks at Sergio while saying non sence- **

**Sergio: "Never mind I'm just going to write my story."**

**Humphrey: "You do that." **

**Sergio: "I thought you were asleep. Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 14 The Shadow Pack**

Humphrey's POV

As I left toward the alpha's den I saw many random wolves with markings, scars, random color pelt, and people that spoke different languages. "Hmm maybe there is someone that speaks swedish." I asked myself.

On my way there a few wolves actually greeted me, and waved. Some even came and spoke with me. They seemed like a very nice pack, but the weird thing was that mostly the wolves that greeted my were mostly women.

"Hah maybe they think i'm cute or something." I thought again. Finally after greeting many other wolves I have made it into the alpha's den. "Finally." I whispered.

Right when I was walking threw the grass to get to the den, the female alpha came out. "Hello there. I have been expecting you, come on in." Waving her hand back and forth, as she entered the den.

I soon followed behind her slowly. "Oh come on we won't bite. Maybe." As she let out a giggle. I let out a nervous small laugh. " Uhh hah hah." As I dragged my eyes around the den seeing it pitch black in there.

The more I came closer the more clearer the den became. "So I see you have been working on your comfy little den." I replied looking around.

"Little you think this is little." The male asked, and the sun light came through the mouth of the den. I saw many other dens. I awed in amazement.

"This can fit the other two packs. The western, and eastern." I examined the den.

The two alphas smirked. "Well we try to keep it big for a reason." I then looked around once again. Hoping they wouldn't mind. "What are you looking for Humphrey?"

"Just findi- Wait how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Remember we are the alphas of every pack. We deserve to know every wolf in our pack, or around the territory, we even know Sergio the human-wolf. He can turn into a wolf, but if he does he will never became human again, so he decides not to." As the female alpha explained the male was nodding his head like I was when I heard the rock song when I was with Kate under the trunk trying to get into it.

"I guess your right." I agreed.

"Of course we're right. We are the alphas of every pack, but someone told us that you came here to join." The male replied.

"Yeah I came here to join."

"Can we have the reason you have left the western, and eastern pack please." The female joined in.

My smile went away, and I knew I had to tell the truth, unlike last time how I wanted to stop the marriage, but I didn't the courage to say it in front of Winston and Eve, because Eve would tear out my eyes.

I then began. "I left the other packs, because Kate had played with my feelings, and cheated on me while we were married. So I decided to leave, and find another wolf to be with that will not cheat on me, but before all that Gio told me about Kate mating with Garth, and he had showed me that Kate, and Garth were marrying, because they thought I died. So I got ticked and tried to commit suicide, but Kate stopped me and she pushed me out of the way of the train. So she was the one that got hit. I took her here and met Drift, and she told me to get medical equipment to help Kate. So I left and I found Danielle. The most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. We mated once, and that was yesterday." I stuttered the last part.

The two wolves looked at each other and shook there heads yes. Then they turned back to me. "Alright you may stay here Humphrey, but you will need to became an alpha to join the pack. We will teach you the alpha ways, but you will say as an omega. Is that understood?" The male alpha asked making sure.

My eyes widen. "Of course that would be great I'd love to." I looked at them as they just kept staring at me. "Oh I mean," I cleared my voice." Yes sure it would be an honor." They laughed at me, as the female responded, "Ahh I haven't had a good laugh in ages, by the way your training starts in the morning, so get plenty of sleep." They then dismissed me

'Well at least when I want to become a lone wolf again, I would have wolf tactics instead of human tactics.' I thought to myself.

I walked back to the den, greeting everybody again. Finally I had entered the den, knowing they wouldn't come in. "Wow people ar-" I saw Danielle puking in the corner. "Danielle!" I ran toward her, and helped her feel better, by taking her outside to get some fresh air. "Breath in... and out. You feeling better? Just nod alright." I asked her, as she slowly nodded her head up and down. "Okay thank moon. Do you know what's happening to you? I'm getting kinda worried."

She nodded her head no again. "Well damn. Alright i'm going to take you inside now, alright I want you to rest. I'll rest too. Oh and by the way I have joined the pack, but I will have to become an alpha, or more to say it, learn the alpha techniques."

She smiled knowing she was happy. I readied to pick her up, as I looked up at her. "You ready?" She nodded yes again, so I picked her up and placed her in the back of the den, and started cuddling with her as we slept happily.

Gio's POV

It's only been 3 hours ago that Sergio has left into the forest alone and the time was about morning, very early.

Now the sun was up being its regular self lighting up the sky with yellow, making the sky give off its amazing blue color. I smiled at the picture that this cliff gave me.

"I love nature." I whispered to myself as I looked at the scene. Soon I took a nap not noticing I was closing my eyes. ((Happens to everyone when they are tired.))

After a couple hours of sitting and sleeping there it started to become dawn. I finally woke up. "Dang time flies by when your talking to a random wolf in your dreams," I thought to myself. "But who was this random wolf." I remembered it from somewhere, but I couldn't place my paw on it.

"Oh well." I walked down toward the den my father and Danielle are at and as I entered I saw puke in front of the den leading toward the back. "Oh crap she probably is." I sighed not wanting to continue the statement I have just made.

I laid inside the den on the other side where my dad, and mom have been cuddling. I decided to call her mom since she was the one that was going to take care of me since I am also part of the pack.

I've been part of the pack when I first found out mom cheated on dad. So I decided to join the middle pack, since all the wolves where always happy over there. "Dad!" I whispered. "Dad!" I nuzzled him, and finally woke up.

"What, what is it." He replied rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"I have to tell you something. It was about yesterday night."

He looked at me confused, "What happened yesterday night?"

I started to explain to what had happen. Soon when I started to explain his smile went away, and turned to tears.

When he started tearing up we decided to walk outside, so he wouldn't wake Danielle up. I continued explaining when we arrived outside.

It took about 2 hours to finish explaining with every detail. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but earlier today when I spoke Swedish, it meant that your nightmare had told you." I frowned and looked up at the sky.

"Well I guess it's time for the moon light howl," Humphrey replied while whipping his eyes. "Go get ready for your first howl. I'll get your mother to join." I nodded as I ran toward the near by river.

The river was alone so I jumped in. As I came up I shivered. "Damn it's freezing. Just the way I like it too." I got closer to the waters edge, and sat down making the water clean me.

"Alright that should be good." I said as I got out of the water. I saw my dad and mom coming toward the river. and heard this, "Honey if you don't want to go it's alright we'll stay home."

"No it's alright I don't feel nauseous anymore." Humphrey looked ahead.

"Hey there's Gio," He whispered to her. "Hey Gio is the river alone?" He asked me. I looked around and saw only one female wolf.

"Yeah, it's alone, but only one young female is here." I responded his question, "I'll take care of her don't worry."

My dad smiled as I left toward the female wolf. The closer I got to her, the more I heard sobs, not of happiness, but anger and sadness. "Shit this bad." I thought to myself. "Do it, just do it, but be gentle."

I walked up to her, and she looked toward me, her eyes red for so much crying. "What do you want."

"I ju-" She interrupter me.

"Did you come here to make fun of me? Because if you did, just go away."

"No I didn't come here to make fun of you. I came here to know you a little bit more. You see i'm a new wolf around here."

"Oh well this isn't a good time." She continued.

I got tried of seeing her cry, because I wanted to cry as well, but I needed to be strong. I grabbed her arm, and ran toward the cliff I was at earlier, and we had a perfect view of the full moon. "Look up, and tell me what you see."

She looked up and saw the full moon. "I see the moon, and the sky." She said sobbed, slowly coming to a stop.

I pulled her head up when she placed her head down. "You know what I see. I see beauty up there something that animals, and humans wouldn't live without. Like that special someone in your life, he or she can't live without you. Always remember that." I smiled at her looking into her eyes.

She stopped crying as she looked at me in the eye like if she was hypnotize to my eyes. Then she finally spoke. "Will you go to the moon light howl with me?"

I didn't want to be rude, so I agreed. "Sure, I will go with you, but we will go as friends." She smiled, and agreed as well.

But for some reason, something told me that I have known her when I was smaller. We heard the howl for the moon light howl begin. "If we want to make it in time we better go." I told her whipping her last tear.

I saw her blush, and we then decided to run to the mountain.

When we arrived the wolves were taking there places, I saw my mother, and father take a seat next to the alphas since the alphas said he would be introduced to the pack before they began.

The alphas saw me as well and waved to me to go up with them, they circled there paw then they stopped. I suggested that it meant I had to bring my buddy along.

"Come on lets go up there." I suggested.

"Alright, but I get really nervous."

I turned around to see her again. "Come on how bad can it be?"

"I guess your right." She ran up, beside me and we began walking toward the alphas. Finally after some time we had arrived and we took our seats next to the head alphas. "You will start us off and then after some time we will soon join."

My eyes went wide open. "Oh I guess that was why she was nervous." I thought to myself. "Umm what song or howl are we going to do?"

The alphas looked at me, and told us the howl we're going to do. "Alright then sure I know that howl."

"Good, because it was made here in the middle pack. " After 3 minutes the moon made its way over the peak of the mountain. They let out another howl to symbolize that it has began.

"Let's meet our new wolves they have joined the middle pack, let us howl into the night with our new wolves beginning our night. We will be singing the regular howl, and after we are finished you will continue, and you leave the pack to greet other packs, but you must come back to the pack. As always let us begin."

We then took our howling stance and we began howl.

? POV

I heard 4 howls of joy in the distance. "Hmm I see they have began, but how long will it last before they are eliminated by the Shadow pack." I started to laugh with darkness in my heart.

"Sir the pack is ready to attack on your command." I stared into the mountain they were howling at.

"Let it begin."

"Yes sir awaiting on her howl."

I let out a large scary howl that I have been working on, and then not long after the mountain stood dead quiet.

Humphrey's POV

Once the rest of the pack joined in, we heard a loud scary howl, even some of the wolves yelped.

"What the yell is going on here?" I whispered to myself. Then something caught my eye, there was something in the forest, and I saw it's shadow.

The head alpha saw it as well. "EVERYBODY WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY THE SHADOW PACK. ATTACK BACK."

Everybody climbed off the rock instead of Gio,Danielle, the new wolf, and me. "Run away go get the other packs." The alpha male yelled at us.

* * *

**End of this chapter, if you guys want to role play as a wolf, but it has to be realistic, please if you don't mind join Primitive call it's a fun time being there with friends, and meeting new people. But they have shut down the roleplaying area. They are soon to make a game of it, but yeah. Hope to see you there. The site is: Alright i'm out. Date: 6/18/2014 Time: 8:10 p.m. I play WolfQuest as well :P**


	15. Chapter 15 A Huge Dream?

**Sergio: "I'm craving ice-cream." -looks at Humphrey-**

**Humphrey: "Whoa whoa whoa Hell to the no. I am not buying you ice-cream." **

**Sergio: "I was kidding, but I'll continue the story. Enjoy the story." **

**Ch. 15 A Huge Dream?**

**Five minutes later in the story**

* * *

Humphrey's POV

"Let's go to the forest behind here," Gio commanded trying to push a rock out of the way. "Help me push this rock."

After Gio commanded us we obeyed. We only obeyed, because he knew the way out. "How do you know this is a way out?" I asked him.

"The water is telling me."

"Huh?"

"There's water on the other side. Get ready to push on my go." We all set our paws on the boulder.

"3...2...1... Push." After we pushed the boulder moved about 4 inches.

"I see a crack," I examined the edges of the boulder. "Just about 2 inches left."

"Finally, I can get a little bit of air." Danielle exclaimed.

"Push." We pushed once again and finally the boulder let loose and flew tumbling down the mountain. I saw a black wolf fall. "GIO!" I yelled my lungs out. I tried to grab his paw, but I was to late.

We all heard a splash of water, "Oh thank moon." We all replied in unison.

"It's alright you can jump down. The water is going to soften your landing. Just make sure you don't land on your back or stomach." Gio explained.

"Alright." I looked over and saw the river and Gio getting out. I pulled my head back. "Well ladies first." I smiled and moved my paw in front of me.

"You said it." Danielle then pushed me off.

I get to the bottom and I land on my side. After some time I got up giving myself some air. "Hey what the fuck Danielle. You could have atleast warned me." I yelled at Danielle.

She giggled and replied to me, "I did, I agreed with you ladies do go first." Then the other wolf joined in laughing with her.

I remembered something, "Hey get down here the pack still need us."

"We're going." They both jumped down at the same time and landing at the same time as well.

"Alright all three of you get out of the water, and lets go." Gio got frustrated.

We all got out of the water and dried ourselves. "Angel right?" I asked looking at the female wolf.

"Yeah it's Angel, but how'd you know?" I got closer, and pointed at her eye's. "Your eye's told me everything, and plus Gio has the power to see anyone's past."

"Alright if we can stop fooling around, and get down to business. Anyone know where the Southern pack is?" Everbody nodded their head no. "Alright I guess I'll go there. Angel you go to the Eastern pack. Danielle you get the Northern pack, and dad you get the western pack."

"Wait wait wait, why do I get the western pack?" I asked getting angry.

"Because you need to apologize to Kate, because you left her in the middle of the woods dropping her off not making sure that she was safe. She also needs to apologize to you, and you need to tell them your side of the story, and you also know the quickest route there." Gio eplained very fast.

"Alright i'll go there. Lets make this journey quick."

"Alright let's meet in this exact same place."

"Let us be victorious in this war." Angel agreed.

We than all split up.

? POV

"Gio, Danielle, and Angel. Ahh you never seem to change making these stupid plans ever since the humans got hands on Gio, they have been making stupid plans to try to get him back." I saw them starting to split up. Angel was heart broken by the wolf she loved so much. That was the reason she had been crying. "Good-luck Babe." I smirked and my gray pelt turned to black. My sclera turned black, and my iris turned blood red. "So much for the family curse. More like the wolf that's going to rule all of Jasper."

Humphrey's POV

I finally arrived at the Western pack and guess who was the first person I saw. That's right Kate. It seemed that she was running toward me, but she just passed me. She ran up to Garth with her broken bones. She immediately fell, she soon started crying her head off. "Humphrey i'm so sorry. I wouldn't do anything to harm you. Please know that I love you, I love you way more than Garth. Please I love you."

My mind goes into the past remembering what happened to Kate. When she got hit by the herd of caribou, and I have to shelter her, to protect her. I walk up to her, and I hugged her like I did when I thought she died. "I'm sorry as well Kate. Know that I will need you, but our love has been broken, but soon with time it will reconnect."

Garth gets closer, and hugs Kate as well. "I know you miss him, but he's gone for now. He's in the coma he got, when you tried to push him out of the train. You almost killed yourself and Humphrey."

"I know, but it's all my fault." I released the hug and looked at my paws fading away.

"What? What's going on here? No this can't be am I actually... dead?" My head got into a depressed position. My head hanging down low closing my eyes.

I open them again, seeing half my body gone. "Well this is it. I guess I have to tell you something Kate before I leave." I got closer to her ear, and started speaking softly and slow.

"Kate? If you can hear me remember when we were kids, when we always had so much fun with our friends? Remember that day when I saved you from that bear, and we got away from him by log sledding. You should have seen your face. It was the scariest day of your life, it was beautiful as well. Those were the days, remember all the times we had together, I saved you and you saved me. We had each others pelts, like I promised you when we were kids, I had promised you that whatever happened to you I would save you, but look at me now. I left you on your own when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I broke the only promise that I made to you. Sure I got ticked off, but I never knew you were going to try to save me. You kept the promise. You were right I am a selfish pup, and look at us, all messed up with cuts and bruises, huh even broken bones. I never told you this before after everything that had happened." Now the only left remaining of me was my muzzle and I said my last words. "I love you." My muzzle didn't exist anymore, and all I could see was darkness, and I couldn't speak or do anything. It was like if I was floating in mid air. My life has been a huge lie.

* * *

**Who** **was that wolf, and will Humphrey ever get up from his coma? Will Kate hear the things he said to her, in the final moments of his life. You won't know if you don't see the next chapter. Until next time. Date: 06/19/2014 Time: 11:22 p.m. ((P.s I will not be able to update until August 5th around that day, because I'm going to Mexico on the 17th 8 more days. I'm out later**


	16. Chapter 16 Questions

**Sergio: "Finally some peace, and quiet." -stares at moon again- **

**Zach: "Hey where's Humphrey?"**

**Sergio: "He got into a coma in the story, so I told him to go get me some new batteries for this P.O.S mouse. ((Piece Of Shit = POS))**

**Zach: "Oh wow that's messed bro."**

**Sergio: "You came up with the idea."**

**Zach: "I didn't really think you would do it." **

**Sergio: "Let me just work on this i'll see you later Zach."**

* * *

**Ch. 16 Questions**

Kate's POV

I heard the wind, blowing threw my ear. My ears perked up hearing something, a very faint saying "I love you."

I turned my head around and looked around for Humphrey. "Kate what's wrong?" Garth worried.

"Oh I just thought," I shedded a tear, and quickly whipped it. "I thought I heard Humphrey."

Garth's worrying turned into a depressed face. "I'm sorry this happened to you Kate you can cry if you want to, I won't judge you."

Listening to Garth I started crying in his chest. Garth placed his paws on my head and started rubbing my head. "Let it all out."

"Humphrey was my mate, and now he has a new one." In the distance I heard load footsteps. It sounded like it was an emergancy.

"Western pack alphas I need you it's an emergancy." The little black pup yelled it lungs out, and when I saw it's under pelt I instantly knew who it was.

"Gio what happened?" I asked while whipping my tears, and departing from Garth.

"Someone you love has been killed, and we need your whole pack there now, and I know who planned all this out. From the very start I know who did this. He has been watching every single step you took, even from birth we has been doing this. Even when Humphrey came back. That's when he planned it, but his plan failed to keep Humphrey out of the way, so now he created the war." While Gio explained that I started thinking about who was the one who was starting the war, and who could do that to Humphrey.

"Let's go no time to waste." I let out a war howl, as everybody came out of there dens even the omega's came out for the war. "Everybody follow me to the war, omegas stay in the woods to help out the injured wolves. Stay close to the war though."

Everybody started following me, and we started running toward the war.

10 Minutes later Shadow's POV

I was walking around enjoying this new scene. "Wow I love the sight of the moon so much."

As I was looking at the moon a scent hit me. "What's that scent?" Sniffing the air thoughts came to my head. "Different wolves, blood, war, and" My eye's widened. "Shit the Shadow pack is back I thought I killed them all. Who will send them all back here, unless. Shit they are trying to take over all of Jasper."

When I started running the scent of war came even closer. I hid behind a tree and watched from a distance. Watching this whole war from a distance I see other wolves in the forest, and out of sight of the other wolves. "Healers, possably omegas. Then why isn't Humphrey there?"

I looked at the wolves in the war, one paticullar wolf caught my eye. "That's Kate for sure she's the only wolf that can do tricks like that, while fighting in a war." I thought to myself.

"Hey there random wolf came here to join the party?" This voice sounded familiar, sounded like Humphrey a bit, when he was young.

As soon as I turned he lunged at me. Turning around I counter it, grabbing his paw and pulling it toward me moving outta the way, making him hit the tree I was using for cover.

When he impacted I looked at his body, "Hmm I never thought that the son of Humphrey was going to be the wolf that was going to be the one trying to take over Jasper."

He got up and let out a growl. "You might have figured me out, but you aren't going to survive this time. What would Angel say if she saw you right now?"

"She would be afaid," He grinned as we started circling around ready for attack. "Just the way I like wolves to feel, and I can tell that you are afraid of me."

I let out a chuckle, "Scared, why would I be scared of a pussycat?" My heart didn't even beat, so I didn't have feelings, and he knew that.

"I know exacly why you don't have feelings, it's because no one has ever truly loved you."

"Yeah I know your right, but Angel used to love you, but look at what you have done. You ruined it between you and her oh well I guess I'll get at her now."

"I'm going to make sure you lose feelings this time." He lunged toward me, and I just stood there.

He dropped my to the ground, and bit my neck, and slammed his teeth down. Blood came out of where he had bit down. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I don't feel pain as well." I pushed him off, and got up.

I readied my claws, and I moved around him, waiting for him to get up.

In the distance we both heard a howl, for the war to come to an end the shadow pack has lost. "Maybe we'll finish this later." He smirked at me and started running.

"Catch." I picked up a twig and threw it at him, making a scratch on his back, barely making him bleed. "Let's see if it's actually the one I think it is."

Inside Humphrey's mind. So Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey! Humphrey! Wake up, we gotta go now." I opened my eye's and looked around, seeing only darkness.

"Who's there?"

"It's your mind, we have to get out of here, but to do so we need to answer questions truthfully."

"Alright that sound quite easy." I replied.

"Really does it now, alright lets go to the first question, there will be 5 questions involving love, and life."

"Err about that."

"Don't worry you it will be easy, hell you said it yourself."

"Why don't I ever come up with comebacks when I need some."

"Lets just begin the questions."

I hear a male voice in my head that sounded really close. "Do you believe in love?" Soon I teleported into an empty room, and two little puddles showed a reflection. The one that said 'yes' had a heart, and the one that said 'no' had a broken heart in two.

"Place your paw in which ever one is true."

This question made me think. "Do I believe in love? I do, but the love was broken by Kate marrying Garth, but I heard her crying my name out when I started to disappear. So I guess the answer is yes I do believe in love." I slowly moved my paw toward the answer yes.

When I placed my paw in the puddles started to change, I took my paw out and the question changed.

Again the male voice spoke again. "If you came back to the world who would be the first one you would want to say hi to?"

The puddle changed the answers and showed different images. One showed friends and the image showed Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. The other said lover, and showed the image of Kate, and Danielle.

My heart sunk, "Damn I'm already on the second one, and I'm having trouble." I then started thinking again. "Well it depends on who I see first if I see Kate, or Danielle first I would clearly say hi to them first, and some would go to friends, but what about family? Family would go for all of them because Kate, Danielle, and my other friends have always treated me like family. Well I guess I will choose this one, because I love them, so I would intantly go toward them." I placed my paw on the image that showed Kate, and Danielle.

"This is going to be difficult."

"3rd question is now beginning. Have you ever been heartbroken?"

"This time I know the answer," When I saw the puddle that said yes I placed my paw on it. "I was heart broken when Kate decided to marry Garth when I was dead."

"The 4th question, Will you have done the same thing if Kate was dead?"

The question struck my heart. "What I would never." I got pretty mad at the question, but then my mind told me something, "Humphrey think about it."

This calmed me down. "This is stupid." I told myself. I closed my eyes, and it reminded me of Danielle. "Shit I already did, so that means I cheated on her already. So the answer is yes I would have done the same thing if I thought she was dead." I placed my paw in the answer that said yes, and it moved me to the next question.

"This will be your last question. If you go back to the real world who will you be with? Kate, or Danielle?"

I started thinking about this question, "What is this question, why do I have to answer this, question, but who do I really love? This is madness!" I started to calm myself, and moved my paw toward my answer.

* * *

**Hmm what will Humphrey pick, welp sorry for not posting in a while I decided to update my stories in the night now since i'm packing for Mexico, wish me luck. Date: 06/23/2014 Time: 03:27 a.m. If you would like to join me on my little trip, not really join me, but to see what i'm up to add me on snapchat if you'd like. Snapchat: zVoiidJr I'm out now later**


	17. Chapter 17 Alone Again

**Humphrey: "Hey look you beat the game. Finally after a month." **

**Sergio: "Shut up and whisper. My parents are sleeping. Anyways i'm going to the roof top now, since I finally beat it. Plus I need to work on the story." **

**Humphrey: "You upload too slow." **

**Sergio: "Because i'm all alone on making these stories, and sometimes I need help."**

**Humphrey: "Then try getting some help, ask other writers for tips, and such. Hell even get a partner for the story." **

**Sergio: "I would, but I doubt anyone would be my partner, Zach helps me sometimes. I guess." **

**Humphrey: "Zach only helped you on one story one that was the last chapter. Get someone new." **

**Sergio: "Why don't you help me?"**

**Humphrey: "Because i'm a wolf retard." **

**Sergio: "Doesn't mean you got some ideas in that little head of yours. Plus they have something that's called a brain inside that head of yours that you don't use."**

**Humphrey: "I am very smart for your information. You can say i'm uhh umm." **

**Sergio: "Logical?"**

**Humphrey: "Yeah that what you just said."**

**Sergio: "Okay then how do you spell cat?"**

**Humphrey: "Psss easy k-a-t duh i'm not that stupid."**

**Sergio: "You'd be dead meat in a spelling bee. Enjoy the story."**

* * *

**Ch. 17 Alone Again**

Humphrey's POV

I woke up near the ended war, "What? Where am I?" I started to ask myself that, because I thought I was in a coma. I would have guessed that I was in side a den.

Once I thought of that a random tan wolf ran up to me, tearing up. "Humphrey I never mean't to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to be happy again, and I know you think Garth is an ass, but he's really not that bad." I just stayed there laying down, and my back started aching. I didn't say anything, because I didn't know who it was. "Humphrey say something please."

A tear dropped on me, but I just stared at her with a confused face, and responded, "Who are you?" This shocked her, and began to tear up more.

"It's me, Kate your best friend as a pup, the one you loved your whole life. The one that rejected your love, because I was stupid and I followed the rules, the one that you married. The one that broke your heart. The one that tried to save you from that train." I looked at her and I just wanted to get away from her, but I needed to rest.

"Hey ummm Kate was it? Look I don't know who you are, but can you take me somewhere safe please. Take me to your pack if you have one." She nodded and placed me on her back. I then started thinking.

After a while we finally got there while she was still tearing up. She placed me into the healers den, and other random wolf saw Kate crying and leaving the den. When she saw the sight she turned her head towards me angrily, and began to walk towards me. "Humphrey I know you were dead before, but if you did anything to hurt my little baby I would tear your little neck out again."

She said that whole thing being calm. I just responded even though it would possibly kill me. "Who are you wolves? And what do you want from me?"

"Really Humphrey you think that's going to work." I just stared at her, again with a confused face.

"Who's the leader here? I need to speak to him or her."

She walked up to me even closer. "Honey I am the leader, but if you want to speak with Winston I will call him over."

The random wolf howled, and in matter of seconds another random wolf came in. "Hey ummm Winston is it?"

"Yes Humphrey what do you need?"

"Look i'm guessing my name is Humphrey, because you keep calling me that. But I need to know where I am."

Both wolves looked at me with serious faces. "Humphrey you don't remember us? We are the pack that raised you when we found you as a pup."

"Look Winston I don't even remember my own name how am I going to remember who you are?"

The other female introduced herself. "Well i'm Eve mother of Kate, and Lily, and this here is Winston father of Kate and Lily as well."

Eve came up to me and knocked me out cold, turning everything black.

Eve's POV

I knocked Humphrey, because I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying of not remembering anything. I opened his right eye, and started to focus in it. His eye turned red, and I could see the genes in there, I looked around, and saw that they were all broken up, it's going to take about 3 years to make him remember all the things that happened, but he was going to die in 2 years.

Winston and I only have 2 months more to live, and then we are both gone of old age. "Winston he isn't lying he was telling the truth, and he's going to recover each memory in 3 years, but is only going to survive in 2 years."

Winston was shocked, and he replied, "Is there a faster way of making the process go faster?"

"Yes, but it's something Kate might not want. He would have to become a lone wolf, and plus Kate has to teach alpha school all over again, but only for a month." Winston agreed on this.

"Alright i'll take him to another location, keep Kate distracted. I'll be back in a couple hours." I nodded and ran to get Kate.

6 hours later

Humphrey's POV

I woke up seeing myself on the lone ground as I saw a wolf run in a train. I thought to myself who it could be, but I shrugged it off. I looked around getting my surroundings, but I noticed I wasn't in the pack I was at.

"Oh thank moon." I whispered to myself. "Well I guess i'm a lone wolf for the time being."

When I got my surroundings I noticed a sign that printed, 'Welcome to SawTooth.'

"Sawtooth what does that remind me of?" I thought about it for a second, but I just decided to find a den. I saw some birds playing some weird game, and whispered again. "Do I know them?" I shook off the idea of knowing a goose and a duck. "No it's crazy why would a wolf know birds."

While walking around searching for a den I heard a voice. "Fore," I looked back at the voice and a rock hit me between the eyes. I yelped, but I saw the two birds that were playing that weird game. "Oh hello my furry friend, what makes you come back?"

I got confused at the question, "Huh what do you mean goose?"

"We mean when you came here with your girlfriend." The duck replied.

"My girlfriend? I don't have one."

"What about Kate?"

"Kate? Kate from the western pack? I don't even know her. Hell I don't even know the pack, I don't remember anything.

Both of them looked confused, "We'll Humphrey I think you lost your memory from something you did or hurt you."

"Probably, but I need to be alone, so can you birds leave me alone please?"

"Of course my furry friend. I will see you some other time."

I sighed in relief and walked off to find a den.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was short, but I needed to post really quick, because I got grounded again, and I'm all alone, so I decided to update while I had the chance, so I might not be able to update in a while sorry. :( I'll write my story each time i'm alone. Date: 06/27/2014 Time: 05:06 p.m. See ya, and I also had a writers block.**


End file.
